FateAlternate War
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: In the enterance of the 5th Grail War something new is revealed to both Masters and Servants. This is a crossover with FSN/YGO 5Ds/GX,kind of Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, with Street Fighter x Tekken.PS there are no 5Ds characters.
1. Destiny Accepted and Summoned

Fate/Alternate War

I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or GX nor do I own most of the concepts in this story.

Chapter 1 Destiny Accepted and Summoned

Many Years Ago

In a dark space there were nine glowing orbs. A red one, a blue one, a yellow one, a green one, a silver one, a light blue one, a white one, a grey one, and a pink one. In each was an entity of an element.

"My children." said a voice causing those within the orbs to turn. "I have found one of those from the past plans on using something I created for a great evil."

"So we will be awaiting its awakening?" asked the one in the red orb.

"Yes but once you return you will have new allies. So go and make me proud." said the voice as a bright light blinded them before they vanished.

Ten months ago

"Well I'll see later." said teenage boy who had blue hair and almost dead looking blue eyes. The boy in question was one Shinji Matou. Shinji was currently heading home when he felt something was wrong. As though something or someone was following him. At first he figured it was just a fangirl from school so he kept going but that was until he started feeling fear as though he were being hunted like an animal. "Who's there!" he called out as he started looking around. "I know you're out there. Show yourself you coward!"

"If you wish." said a voice from behind him. However before he had the chance to turn he felt something pierce his body from behind until it hit his heart. Then he felt it twist before it was pulled out letting him fall as he began to spit out blood. "Sorry but from what I've seen you deserved that for what you've done to your sister." said a person as Shinji used the last of his strength to try and turn. "Good bye you sack of shit." said the person pointing a gun at his head before firing three shots. The person then put his gun back into holster on his lower back under his jacket before pulling out a cell phone and dialing. When he called a girl answered.

"Hello?"

"Target has been eliminated."

"Understood." she said hanging up. After he dailed another number.

1 weeks later

"And so we let young Shinji Matou be layed to rest." said a priest as a coffin was lowered. Around it were many people who were cried, most of whom were girls. However up on a hill was a young teenager who had a brown eye and a green eye. In his right hand he held a small item that look like nothing more than a small shard of metal. Then he flicked it causing it to hit the shoe of a young red head nearing the thrower's age. Once it attached itself he began blinking. Then he turned and left unnoticed.

Present day

Currently there were two teenage boys in the middle of a duel outside of a high school. From the school currently a teenage girl who had her hair with twin tails was walking out when she caught sight of them. The girl in question of Rin Tohsaka, the school's idol. The first of the two boys was a boy she didn't know personally but was familiar with. A red headed boy by the name of Emiya Shiro. The second was a boy who wasn't wearing the school uniform. He had short black hair with purple highlights on the front. However what caught her attention wasn't his hair but his eyes as they were bichromatic with one being brown and the other being green. Rin didn't know him but she had seen him around. Curious she walked next to a girl who was cheering on Emiya. The girl had lavender colored hair. She was Sakura Matou.

"You can do it sempai!" she cheered. Rin couldn't help but smile at the display.

"I'm activating the spell card Lightning Vortex!" called out Shiro as the card appeared before them. "With this I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to destroy all monsters you control!" he declared as the card shot out a wind with lightning which destroyed the four monster the other teen had on the field. "Alright now I'll be able to hit you next turn."

"Sorry but I don't think so." said the teen pointing to one of three cards he had face down. "I'm activating the trap card Galactic Mirage. You see whenever monster on my side of the field are destroyed by an effect and at least one was a Galactic Hero then this trap revives all the destroyed monsters." he explained as three dark swirls appeared before him from which three monsters appeared.

"No way!" called out Shiro.

"Sorry but I'm not without my tricks." said the teen raising his hand. "Anyway of the four monsters you destroyed one couldn't return so I'm removing from my play Galactic Hero Infernal Guardian from the graveyard to return to the field Galactic Hero Demonic Flame!" he called out as a demon in a firey armor. "And with a monster removed from play my monster gains 400 ATK points. And it gets better because I'm equipping my Dark Magician Girl with the spell card Heroic Calling. Equipping her with this card lets her become a Galactic Hero so now I'm activating the field spell Galactic Dark Realm - Cityscape!" he said sliding the card into a side slot that afterwards slid back into the red and gold device that was attached to his wrist. This caused many building to start appearing around them which had blue, green, and yellow glows. "Sorry but game's over."

"What do you mean? My Colossal Fighter's still stronger than any of your monsters." said Shiro.

"That's what you think." said the teen. "You see when Cityscape is active if any Galactic Hero I control attacks a monster you control then if your monster is stronger mine gains 1000 ATK points." he explained.

"What?" asked Shiro in shock.

"But I'm not done yet because of four cards I sent to my graveyard during the duel I can now activate FATE Calling!" declared the teen. "Now I can special summon a level 4 or below Galactic Hero monster from my field like Galactic Hero Celestial Apprentice. Next all my Heroes on the field gain an ability. You see until the end of the turn if any of my monsters destroy any of your they can hit you with damage equal to the ATK points of the destoyed monster." he explained.

"No way." said Shiro.

"Demonic Flame attack Colossal Fighter with Dead Flame Blade!" Upon commane the most demonic looking monster jumped slashing Shiro's monster with its fiery sword destroying it. Then Demonic Flame held its skull face shield in front of him before it fired a blast of black fire dropping his life points to 0. "Nice try bro." said the teen as the monsters and the building that had just appeared vanished. Then he went up to Shiro with his hand extended. Shiro smiled and shook the teen's hand.

"Thanks but you're good." said Shiro.

"Not as good as you might think." said the teen.

"So what's your name?" asked Shiro. "You come around a lot but never go into the school."

"That's because I'm home schooled." the teen lied. "Anyway I'm Shawn Garrett. It's a pleasure to make your aquantance."

"Hey. I'm Emiya Shiro." he introduced himself. "Anyway how'd you get so good?"

"Just listen to the music." said Shawn with a smile leaving the teen perplexed. "Anyway I should get going."

"Were you sent to buy something?" asked Shiro.

"No. If I hang around too long your principal's gonna call the cops on me because I'm not enrolled in the school." said Shawn with a smile. "Anyway I'll see you around." he said leaving.

"He seems nice." said Sakura going up to Shiro.

"Yeah he does." said Shiro. Around the corner Shawn kept walking as his duel disk vanished.

"So do you think he's one of them?" asked a voice as a blond woman appeared who wore clothing that was blue lined with pink.

"Yes I do but he is still ignorant of what he can do." replied Shawn as he went into a store. However the teen had nothing better to do so he stayed there until it got dark. Afterwards he started walking when he sensed something strange.

"Shawn!"

"I know." he said running in direction he sensed the presense moving.

"Speak your oath." another voice said in his mind.

"Piss off." he thought to himself as he ran. Not long after he found the presense. A man in blue who held a long red spear. The man looked around but then Shawn stepped in front of him.

"So are you the one I've been sensing these last few days?" asked Shawn.

"So you've seen me." said the spearman. "Sorry but now I've gotta kill you. It's nothing personal it's just the way this goes."

"I could say the same thing to you." said Shawn with a smile. However the teen never imagine the one he'd been looking for would be much faster than he thought as he had only seconds to dodge a strike to his heart. "Man looks like I've underestimated you." he said with a smile as he jumped back.

"Just stand still and I'll make it quick." said the man in blue just before charging at Shawn. However just as he thrust his weapon to pierce Shawn's body something stopped him. The man looked up and saw Shawn now wore metallic glove which caught him by surprise. "So you had a little trick up your sleeve did ya."

'Fuck. I just got lucky there.' thought Shawn to himself which distracted him for long enough to slash at Shawn causing a cut across his torso just as he jumped back. This caused the armored gloves to vanish throwing him to the side. "Well looks like I just screwed myself over."

'Speak your oath.' the voice repeated.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he yelled out.

"Well if your losing mind I'll be more than happy to put you out of your misery." said the spearman. However he hadn't noticed a circle forming a few feet behind the teen that began glowing as it formed a seal. From it appeared a woman. "Now just hold still!" he called out thrusting his spear once more. However when he did a chain stopped his attack. The man turned to see a with violet hair who had a mask covering her eyes, wore a short black dress with long black boots which were purple at the ends, and long black arm bands that were also purple at the ends. "So you are a master." said the spearman noticing the teen seemed to be having something like a mental breakdown. At that the woman took the chance to jump between the teen and the spearman.

"FINE!" yelled out the teen catching the two by surprise causing them to turn as they saw marks in the shape of flames that appeared on his wrists glowing. "Shining light upon these days, unleash your force upon my blade. Reveal your force as I speak your name and reveal your power upon myself. Inferno!" he chanted causing fire to surround his body forming a large twister of fire which began shrinking until it took on the shape of a person. Once the fire dissipated it revealed the teen now with red hair that was spiked at the front, his eyes were now red, he had a dark red t shirt under a red vest along with red pants, fingerless gloves and shoes, and had a sword shiethed at his left side.

"What the hell?" asked the spearman. With that the woman took the chance to attack him forcing him back. "Nice try but it'll take more than that." he said jumping back before jumping back forward. "Gae Bolg!" he called out thrusting his spear at the woman. She managed to dodge but still took a slight hit.

"Do it." said the teen in red causing the other two to turn. When they looked at him his eyes turned green. "Dark Flare Attack!" he called out in a dual voice fire a red and voilet blast of fire which forced the spearman back. However when the blast hit it caused an explosion that threw the spearman back.

"Looks like I'd better leave. I was only supposed be scouting anyway." said the spearman before leaving. The woman was about to go after him when she turned.

"Stop." said the teen. She sighed but did as she was told before walking up to the teen.

"Are you my master?" she asked confusing the teen.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess yes?" said the teen somewhat uncertain.

"I am Servant Rider here to answer your summon." said the woman.

"Uh come again?" he asked a little confused.

"Shawn I think you may have summoned when you were argueing with your inner self." said the blond woman from before appearing behind him. At that Rider took a defensive stance. Shawn noticed and raised his hand.

"Don't worry. This is my duel monster spirit partner." said Shawn turning to the spirit. "And by the way in this form call me Inferno." he said turning back to Rider. "Rider this is Dark Magician Girl or if you prefer her name before was Mana." he said looking at the newly arrived servant. "Anyway I think it would be best if we headed to my place since we'll draw to much attention here. Can you hit the rooftops?" he asked Rider. She simply nodded and the two jumped landing on the roof of a house before they started running. Inferno was surprised by how Rider could keep up with him. 'I'm hoping I can get an understandable explaination about what's going on and if it'll interfere with my purpose.' he thought to himself.


	2. Preparations

Fate/Alternate War

Disclaimer

I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds/GX nor most of the concepts of this fic.

Chapter 2 Preparations

It had only been about an hour as Inferno and Rider had been leaping from roof to roof until they got to an empty street. However something Inferno neglected to take his wounds into consideration so when they arrived Inferno fell to his knees before he returned to his previous form.

"Are you okay Master?" asked Rider.

"Not entirely but I've been worse." Shawn said giving a weak laugh as he held the wound on his torso. "Anyway come on." he said walking to what appeared to be an empty space to which Rider looked at curiously. She was surprised when Shawn walked into an empty rippled space before following. When she did Rider became surprised at what she saw. A large house which was white and had golden rims on the edges of all the front walls and pillars. The two walked towards the house.

"This is quite a large home." said Rider.

"Well shortly after my parents got married my dad started sending money to a company to build this home for us." said Shawn with a somewhat sad tone of voice.

"So your parents are here?" asked Rider.

"No. My family died about a decade ago." replied Shawn.

"I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to..." began Rider.

"Don't worry about it." replied Shawn raising his hand. "There's no way you could've known. Anyway come on in." he said opening the doors. "I'm home."

"Welcome back sir." said a female's voice.

"Who's there?" called out Rider.

"Chill out Rider. That's just Freya." replied Shawn as the lights turned on. Then in front of them appeared a girl with light violet hair, a black underdress with a light violet over skirt, with black armbands, and sandles along with orange rings on her wrists and ankles.

"Oh my. What happened?" asked Freya noticing the wound on Shawn's body.

"I'll explain later. For now Freya take Rider to one of the vacant rooms while I tend to this." replied Shawn.

"Right away." Freya said turning to Rider. "Please follow me." Rider looked uncertain and turned to Shawn.

"Go with her. I'll meet you a little later. I just need to patch my wound." said Shawn. Rider nodded and followed Freya allowing Shawn to go somewhere else.

"So are you a spirit?" Rider asked Freya.

"Not quite. I'm somewhat like a spirit." replied Freya. "I'm actually an AI created by Shawn's father. He just modified me and gave me the form of a duel monster he found more comforting. Hence I look like Freya, Spirit of Victory." explained Freya as she led Rider to a room. Rider went inside with Freya looking at her.

"This is nice but I think I should stay in the same room as my Master." said Rider. Freya turned before turning back to Rider.

"I'm sorry but Shawn is a very private about certain things." said Freya. "So if you feel this to be a problem you should speak to him of it. Anyway he just asked me to tell you to meet him down in the sub level. There should be an entrance to it over there." she said pointing to the closet. "Just press the center of the knob." she said before vanishing. Rider was uncertain but went to the closet before pressing the center of the knob in it causing the floor under her to drop. She figured it was probably nothing to really worry about so she allowed herself to fall. Not long after she found herself in a place which was very shiney and had a lot of strange objects around her. One she was able to move she walked towards the center of the room where she saw her Master.

"You refered to yourself as Servant Rider. So I'm thinking by Servant and calling me your master then you're under my charge and that you're name isn't Rider." said Shawn.

"Mostly correct yes." said Rider. "As your servant my duty is to battle against other servants for you to obtain the Holy Grail but did you not already know that?"

"I'm afraid not." replied Shawn with a smile. "But I think I should heal that wound for you." he said looking at Rider's arm.

"Indeed." she said. Shawn approached her and held out his right hand causing a circle to start glowing his arm. Not long after the wound on Rider's arm was gone.

"Alright first off don't call me master because it feels like some kinda creepy porno or something." said Shawn.

"What's a porno?" asked Rider.

"I'll explain that later. For now hold your hand out." he said. Uncertain Rider held out her right hand. To her surprise a bright light flashed revealing a deck of cards.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's your soul deck." replied Shawn. "Since you're now connected to me I'm guessing your deck will reflect that." Rider, at this points, was pretty much lost.

Three hours later

Shawn spent some time explaining the game of duel monsters. After Shawn went to a keyboard and hit a key causing a projection to appear in the middle of the room. "So do ya get it?"

"Alright quick review." said Shawn. "When can you summon more than one monster on your turn?"

"Whenever you summon a monster which allows you to summon another or if using an effect like Monster Reborn, Premature Burial, or Double Summon." replied Rider.

"Good. What is the difference between a Synchro summon and a Fusion summon?"

"A synchro summon is generally with two more monsters which are usually unspecified and are used by adding the levels where as a fusion summon requires a catalyst such as polymerization in order to fuse specific monsters." replied Rider.

"Alright last question. If you life points reach 0 does that automatically mean you lose?"

"In most situation yes. But I assume that you asked me this knowing of something which could keep one from losing." replied Rider.

"You're perceptive." said Shawn with a smile. "Alright good. Now then getting back to something important." he said turning upwards. "Freya. Give me a full multiverse database search of the Holy Grail War."

"Search initiated." said Freya's voice. "Seach complete. Holy Grail War. It would appear that there have been four previous wars and in the conclusion of the previous a great fire was caused which destroyed a great deal of Fuyuki."

"How could she know that?" asked Rider.

"Our database happens to have information of just about everything that has ever been. So nothing can be kept from us. Especially since just about everything alive ignores our existance." replied Shawn.

"Our?" asked Rider.

"Let's just say I'm not as human as I appear to be and leave it at that, okay?" said Shawn. Rider nodded understanding that one might not wanna speak of certain things.

"Pardon me Shawn there's something I need to ask." said Freya.

"What's up?"

"Well you signed yourself up to start school tomorrow but from my information a servant stays with their master to protect them should they be attacked." replied Freya.

"Indeed. Which is why I was going to tell you that I need to stay in the same room as you." said Rider.

"Okay one I have a peronal rule. If I'm in my room always knock before going in and two no we're not stay in the same room. At least not right now." said Shawn.

"Master I must protest. I should be sleeping in the same room as you to protect you. I must also ask they I accompany you to school so I can protect you." said Rider.

"Okay first off no to the first and as to the second I think I can figure out a way to so you can go in inconspiciuosly." said Shawn somewhat confusing Rider. "Without drawing too much attention." he clarified. "Alright try this on." he said tossing Rider a bracelet. She caught it and did as she was told. Then Shawn raised his hand. "ปกคลุมของแสงและสีเปิดเผยภาพลวงตาไปทั่วโลก." Right then a light began spreading from the bracelet over Rider's body before it gave a bright flash which died down quickly. After Rider found herself feeling a little strange. "How do you feel?"

"A little strange." replied Rider.

"Freya give us a picture of Rider." said Shawn.

"Right away." said Freya before they heard a click.

"Alright now I just need to get into the school's database again which isn't all that hard." said Shawn typing into the keyboard.

"Pardon me master but what has happened to me?" asked Rider.

"Rider just call me by my name."

"So you prefer I call you Inferno." she said.

"Oh right. I haven't told you my real name. Sorry." he said sheepishly. "Well my name's Shawn Garrett so just call me Shawn."

"Very well. Then Shawn I still need to be near you in case someone were to attack at night." replied Rider.

"Don't worry. People don't really have methods to find this place. At least not without a good price." said Shawn confusing his servant as he finished typing. "Alright you're officially gonna start school with me."

"I wanted to ask something. Why do I feel strange?" asked Rider. Shawn smiled and pulled out a mirror from a cabinet next to his seat and gave it to Rider. She looked at it and saw that not only was she no longer wearing he blindfold but she looked somewhat younger. "What happened to me?"

"The bracelet is a charm used to create a disguise over the wearer for infiltration purposes." replied Shawn giving her a ring. "As long as you wear it you'll look like this but if you pass the ring over the bracelet then it'll reveal what you really look like." he explained. "Anyway let's get back up so I can make us some dinner. It's nice to have someone to cook for after all this time." Rider passed the ring over the bracelet causing it to return her to normal. Afterwards the two headed up into the house and Shawn made something roast beef for them to eat. However as they were going to eat they heard a ringing sound.

"Sir you have a call." said Freya.

"Who is it?" asked Shawn.

"A mister Satoshi."

"Patch him through." said Shawn.

"Hello? Shawn?" asked a voice.

"Yeah. What's the deal?"

"The guys you asked me to watch seem to be targeting that guy you've been keeping an eye on." said Satoshi.

"Where are they right now?" asked Shawn.

"Heading to that guy's house." replied Satoshi.

"Ah shit." muttered Shawn. "Alright. On my way. Thanks for the warning."

"Sure." replied Satoshi.

"Where did that voice come from?" asked Rider.

"I'll explain later." replied Shawn. "For now come with me." he said as he left followed by his servant. "Inferno Blaze." he said causing his body to be engulfed in flames before they dissipated revealing Inferno. Then the two took to the roofs.

"Master what is wrong?" asked Rider.

"There's a high school student I've been keeping an eye on for certain reason but I found out there's someone who wants him. I don't know why but I intend to keep him safe. At least until he awakens completely." explained Inferno.

"I think I understand." said Rider.

"Even if you don't you'll understand in time." said Inferno as the two jumped in front of a rather large house. "Alright if they're heading here then..." he said as a device unfamiliar to Rider materialized. Then Inferno inserted a deck of cards into it before drawing one. "This'll work." Not long after the two found themselves surrounded by strange creatures. "Perfect. I activate the field spell Galactic Dark Realm - Interigation Room." he said sliding the card into a slot that had opened. This caused them to be enclosed in a room which had dim lighting.

"Is this a reality marble." asked Rider.

"This place will keep us from making to much noise so we won't attract attention." said Inferno turning to Rider. "Go all out. Got it?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Rider with a smile as her weapon appeared. Within a few minutes they destroyed the creatures allowing their surroundings to return to normal.

"Well that was a lot easier than I expected." Inferno said before his hand started burning so he took off his fingerless glove revealing what looked like a tattoo which was glowing. "What the hell?"

"There must be another servant and master near." said Rider.

"Hello." said a voice. "What are you doing Onii-chan?" Both turned and looked at a young girl who wore a lot of purple but had long blondish white hair with red eyes.

"Well I'm gonna guess you're not the normal cute little girl you look like are you?" asked Inferno.

"Oh I don't know about that." said the girl.

"Anyway I suppose introductions are in order. I am Inferno the Elemental of Fire and master to Rider." said Inferno with a bow.

"Well what a gentleman." said the girl. "I am Illyasviel Von Einzberg." she said introduced herself.

"It's an pleasure my princess." he said causing a light blush to appear on her face. "W-what?"

"Sorry but your name sounds somewhat royal so I just assumed." said Inferno.

"Well it's nice to know you understand when someone is better than you." said Ilya.

"I never said that. Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you're better than me." said Inferno.

"Well then let's see what you think after he's through with you." said Ilya as a large muscular man seemingly materialized behind her. "Berserker."

"Hang on." said Inferno catching the three by surprise. "Last thing we need right now is to attract unwanted attention so let's move this game somewhere else." he said snapping his fingers causing several lines in shape of a phoenix form around them before there was a bright flash and they vanished. Not long after they reappeared in an empty park.

"Interesting ability. You must be a skilled magus." said Ilya.

"A what?" asked Inferno confused. "Sorry princess but my knowledge of magic is limited to the things that were embedded into my body when I was just a baby."

"So you were taught from a young age." said Ilya.

"Uh no." said Inferno. "But I'd appreciate it if we could get off me as a topic since I prefer to not talk about how I became a freak."

"A freak?" asked Ilya before shrugging. "Well whatever. Berserker. Kill them." Upon command Berserker began charging towards the two smashing his enormous blade into the ground. However both Rider and Inferno jumped to the side to split Berserker's attention.

"Phoenix Breath." called out Inferno blowing a stream of fire at Berserker. Though it didn't actually hurt him it did catch Berserker's attention enough time for Rider to strike him with her dagger. However it proved to be ineffective allowing Berserker to pull her towards him and take hold of her. Then he started to squeeze down on her neck causing to getting hazy.

"Rider!"

"Sorry but it looks like your servant is about to fall to a real epic hero. After all he is the greatest hero in Greek Mythology."

"W-what?" asked Rider shocked. 'Can it be.'

"Rider. I'm gonna have to apoligize in advance." said Inferno catching the three by surprise.

"M-master?" asked Rider shocked.

"I unleash the chain of the purely bound." he said chanted as a number of translucent shackles appeared at his neck, arms, legs, and torso. These chains then shattered.

"What is that?" asked Ilya. To her surprise then strange armor covered Inferno's hands, legs, back, and the lower sides of his face. Then the two sides closed hiding the lower half of his face. After a dark aura began to engulf his body which then became black fire. With it his clothes because dark red and the black part of his eyes became black with the colored part of both becoming dark red.

"Well I finally have a chance to play. About damn time you stupid kid." said Inferno in a dual voice.

"M-master?" asked Rider struggling to breath.

"Now then let's see what the power of hell fire can do." said Inferno.

"Hell fire?" asked Ilya.

"That's right little girl." said Inferno as slots opened on the back, gauntlets, and boots of his armor before they fired up allowing him to move much fast in order to drop kick Berserker hard enough to not only force him to let Rider go but push him back. 'Let me take over real quick.'

"Do whatever you want." said the dual Inferno. At that Inferno jumped from Berserker and caught Rider. Then he closed his eyes and held his hand out causing what looked like a glowing shard to appear in his hand which he held over Rider's chest causing it to go into her body. Not long after her body was engulfed in flames but then it dissipated revealing Rider just the same. "Now that she's taken care of you're fighting us."

"I see. So those pieces of armor have a spirit within them." said Ilya.

"Not quite." said Inferno. "You see I was once a demon and was sealed within this armor. Now that I'm fused with this stupid kid I have to make sure to keep his worthless ass alive or I die with him." he said as blades extended from the gauntlets of his armor.

"Well then let's find out if an epic hero can kill a demon." said Ilya. At that Berserker charged at Inferno so Inferno did the same. However when both blades collided Berserker's weapon shattered.

"What happened?" asked Ilya in shock as Inferno kicked Berserker with enough focused energy to throw him back.

"This armor has a unique ability. You see by absorbing the essence of any organic material is touches this armor becomes stronger and we've been using it for almost ten years. So guess what that mean."

"No way." said Ilya.

"Way." said Inferno appearing behind Ilya with a blade extended from a gaunlet.

"No." whispered Ilya as Inferno brought down his hand however he stopped mid swing.

"You idiot. Don't you know that she'll be the greatest obstacle?" asked the dual voiced Inferno. "That's enough. I'll take care of this." said the normal one. "Fine. Whatever." scoffed the dual voiced one before his eyes returned to normal. After Inferno knelt down to Ilya's level and looked her straight in the eye. Ilya was uncertain as to what was going to happen until she was suddenly pulled into a hug which caught her by surprise. "I'm sorry you had to see that." he said surprising her. "I hope we can meet again under better circumstances. Imoutou." he said causing her eyes to widen. "Ya know next time we meet up how about we go to an amusement park or something?" he said patting Ilya's head.

"I'd uh like that." she said.

"Same here and maybe we can have a good duel sometime." he said with a wink before walking towards Rider. "Hey Herc. Keep an eye on her will ya." he said turning to Berserker. "And maybe we'll have a chance to mess around like in the old days." At that Rider and Ilya looked at him in shock.

"Wait you know him?" asked Ilya.

"Sorry but that'll have to wait for another time." said Inferno before he and Rider were engulfed by fire and vanished.


	3. A Fun First Day

Fate/Alternate War

Disclaimer

I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds/GX nor most of the concepts of this fic.

Chapter 3 A Fun First Day

It was around five in the morning when Rider awakened. After getting up she went to look for her master but found no one in his room. It was then that she heard the doors of the house open. When she went to the entrance she saw Shawn entering with several boxes. Rider wondered what he had gotten but was also currently wondering about something she'd witnessed the night before.

Last Night

Rider had gotten out of the shower feeling like she really needed to relax. She was wondering what it was that her Master was keeping from her but felt he would tell her in time. However as she walked back to her own room Rider heard something.

"So what was that energy spike from earlier?" asked a voice that wasn't that of her master.

"Sorry but I found myself in a bit of a situation and I had to release my restraints. It was the only thing I could think of." replied Shawn.

"So why'd you call me. Just to tell me this?" asked the voice.

"No. I got dragged into a little something called the Holy Grail War and I was wondering if you had any info on it."

"Holy Grail War eh. It kinda sounds familiar but I'll have to look up my records." said the voice.

"Alright. Thanks."

"And by the way you do recall we'll be paying you a little visit the in a few days, right?" asked the voice.

"Uh yeah. How could I forget." said Shawn kind of uncertain making it certain to her that it was something her master had actually forgotten.

"Well then we're looking forward to seeing you. See you later kid."

End flashback.

"I hope she likes these." said Shawn. Curious Rider went to where her master was. "Oh hey. I didn't you'd be awake yet."

"Servants have no real need to sleep but we are still able to do so." replied Rider.

"That so. Cool." said Shawn. "Anyway I went to a friend and he helped me pick out some clothes for you including the school uniform."

"But won't you be tired at school?" asked Rider.

"Like I said I'm not entirely human but enough of that. Why don't you try some of the clothes on." said Shawn. "Personally I'm not very good at picking out women's clothes..."

"That's an understatement." said Dark Magician Girl appearing behind him.

"Anyway I had a friend who knows a lot more about this kind of thing help me pick out stuff that would look good on you. If you'd like you can try it on while I start breakfast." he suggested heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Shawn there's something I wanted to ask you." said Rider.

"What's up?"

"Well Freya told me she was an AI but I was wondering what that meant." asked Rider.

"Well AI is short of Artificial Intelligence. You see it's like a living being but without a real body which is why on occasion after creating an AI people created machine bodies which work as vessels for them." explained Shawn. "Anyway I'll go make breakfast. Are you a vegan?"

"A what?" asked Rider.

"A vegetarian." clarified Shawn. Rider looked towards him with a somewhat confused expression.

"Do you eat meat?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay all I needed to know." he said heading to the kitchen. Rider wondered but decided to see what it was her master had gotten her. She decided to take a look through the clothes. "By the way don't worry about moving everything. I'll do it later. For now just get ready for school and get your disguise on." Rider shrugged and went to the bathroom to shower. About an hour later the two sat both in uniform eating something Rider was unfamiliar with.

"So what is this?" asked Rider.

"Cheesy Ham and Hash casserole. I made it from leftovers from a few things from something I made a few days ago." replied Shawn. "Plus I made our lunches with a few bits of multiple dishes I had prepared."

"Well I'm sure I'll enjoy what you've made."

"Glad to hear." said Shawn. An hour later the two took off heading for school. "By the way Rider while we're at school your name is Hideko Masami."

"Understood." said Rider.

"Lighten up will ya. If you go on like that people are gonna think you're gonna kick their asses out of nowhere." said Shawn.

"I will try to "lighten up" as you said. " said Rider.

"Rider you really gotta chill." said Shawn with a sigh. As they walked Shawn turned to find three guys that seemed to be following someone. When he looked past them he saw Shiro walking with Sakura. "And speaking of people who need to chill." he said with another sigh. "Rider go on ahead. I'll take care of those thugs."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." said Rider.

"Alright then stay hidden then we'll keep going." said Shawn taking his jacket off. "And hold this for me will ya?"

"Sure." she said taking his jacket.

"Thanks." he said running towards the thugs. However not long after the thugs were trying to mug Shiro and Sakura.

"Well just hand over your cash and we'll let you go." said the first. Shiro was looking trying to find an escape route but found another thug behind them.

"You guys really are pathetic." said Shawn standing on a stone wall.

"Oh and you think your strong enough to take us on kid?" asked one of them. Shawn jumped off the wall and landed in front of them.

"Who needs strength when you three have about as much brains as a half dead mouse." said Shawn.

"What?" yelled out all three. Right after all three charged at him. The first tried to punch Shawn but he blocked it with his left arm causing the thug to pull back in pain. The second tried to follow up but Shawn moved under his clothesline and placed his arm at his neck before slamming his head into the concrete. The third got angry by this and just tried punching him but Shawn dodged hit after hit until he took thug's arm and pulled him into a full nelson which he followed up by tripping him slamming his head on the concrete as well.

"Care to test your luck?" asked Shawn with a smirk.

"Just try me freak show!" yelled out the man trying to punch him. Shawn raised an eyebrow before kicking the thug's jaw which knocked him out.

"Hope you liked that little sample of Sweet Chin Music." said Shawn with a smile. "You alright bro?"

"Yeah. Hey you're that guy from yesterday, right?" asked Shiro.

"Yup. Anyway I guess you're heading to school, aren't ya?"

"That's right sempai. We need to go." said Sakura. "Thanks for helping us." she said with bow before the two took off. After Rider jumped landing next to him.

"Well that was somewhat disappointing." said Rider.

"What'd you expect? Thugs like these have the skills of a flag pole." replied Shawn. "Anyway let's get going."

Not long after class was starting and Fujimura Taiga was starting class.

"Settle down class. We have a few new students joining us today." she said turning to the door from which two figures entered. Shiro immediately recognized one of them. "Why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Hello. I'm Shawn Garrett."

"I'm Hideko Masami." said Rider with an expressionless face.

'Jeez I thought she could lighten up a little.' though Shawn to himself.

"Alright now how about Shawn you sit behind Shiro and Masami-san sit in the seat to the right of the one where Shawn will be sitting." said Taiga. The two nodded and went to their seats. Afterwards started which made Shawn wonder why a certain friend of his always said he should be going to school since most of what the teacher spoke of he was more than familiar with.

"You know I'm glad you decided to start school." said Dark Magician Girl appearing behind Shawn along with a blond woman with short blond hair who wore full body knight armor.

"Mana is right. You've allowed yourself to be alone far too long." said the woman in armor.

'Yeah yeah. I know.' thought Shawn.

'More spirits?' thought Rider looking at the two.

"That's right." said Dark Magician Girl.

'Wait how can you hear my thoughts?' thought Rider.

"It's simple." said the woman. "We're part of Shawn's soul and since your energy comes from him and most of us are part of his soul, most of us at least, then we're partially tied to you as well."

'I see.' thought Rider.

'You get used to it.' thought Shawn.

Once lunch time came around Shawn and Rider went to the roof for lunch. Issei tried to take Shiro to the council room but Shiro convinced him to have lunch with the two new students.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." said Rider breaking the silence as the two ate.

"You wanna know who I was talking to last night, right?" asked Shawn.

"How did…?"

"I've got sharper hearing than most living creatures." replied Shawn. "I don't know how much you heard but you'll probably meet him in a few days once they finish what they're doing."

"Are you here?" asked Shiro opening the door to the roof as both he and Issei arrived.

"You looking for someone?" asked Shawn.

"Just you." said Issei. "We wanted to have lunch with you since you're new."

"Well thanks. So I don't believe we've met. Ryudo Issei. It's a pleasure."

"I'm Shawn Garrett..." he introduced himself turning to Rider. "...and this is Hideko Masami."

"It's a pleasure." said Rider.

"So Issei do you duel?" asked Shawn.

"You know you have a one track mind." said Dark Magician Girl appearing behind him. At that Rider couldn't help but stifle a small giggle.

"On occasion but I prefer to set my mind to other things." replied Issei.

"By the way Shawn wasn't there someone you were supposed talk to or something?" asked Dark Magician Girl. This caused Shawn's eyes to widen.

"Is something wrong?" asked Shiro noticing.

"Not wrong. Just forgotten." said Shawn sheepishly. "There's something I forgot in the classroom. I'll be right back."

"Would you like me accompany you?" asked Rider.

"It's fine. It won't take that long." replied Shawn. "Well as long as I didn't misplace it." he muttered before going to the door. Not long after he got to the classroom door but then turned to the door of the next classroom which he then entered. Going in he spotted the girl he'd noticed the day before watching him and Shiro duel who he approached. "Well hello." he said greeting Rin who turned to him.

"You go to school here?" asked Rin.

"I started today." replied Shawn. "Anyway I'm Shawn." he said extending his hand to her.

"I'm Rin. It's nice to meet." she said shaking his hand.

"Anyway I couldn't help but noticed your deck which was kinda sticking out of your bag." said Shawn.

"Yeah. And?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd be interested in a duel after school."

"A duel?" asked Rin with a hand on her chin. "I suppose but I don't usually carry my duel disk with me."

"Oh don't worry I can have a friend who can deliver some from my place." said Shawn.

"You buy them in bulk?" asked Rin.

"No. I occasionally build them in different designs." replied Shawn. "So after school then?"

"Alright you've got yourself a duel." said Rin. Shawn then nodded and left.

"So you're suspecting her as well?" asked the armored spirit appearing beside Shawn as he walked.

"More or less. I also noticed that one of her cards was kinda glowing when I saw her enter the school in the morning." replied Shawn. Afterwards he returned to the roof with a notebook he had taken from his own bookbag.

"What was it that you had forgotten?" asked Issei.

"Just a notebook." replied Shawn. After lunch class pretty much went the same, so Shawn was starting to struggle to stay awake which is why during each class Rider kept jabbing at him with a pencil to keep him awake. Once class finally ended Shawn took Rider to the front where he pulled out a duel disk from a bush.

"You keep that hidden there?" asked Rider.

"Of course not. I sent a message to Freya." replied Shawn turning. Not long after he saw Rin going up to him. "Here you go." he said handing her the duel disk. It was mostly white with light green slots.

"Alright but where's yours?" asked Rin. Shawn smiled and raised his left sleeve revealing a strange object which covered half his forearm. Then a red light then began expanding from it before vanishing revealing a duel disk of a different model which was red. Then he placed his deck in the largest open slot. Rin did the same then the two stepped away from each other.

"Watch." Shawn said to Rider who nodded. Once the two turned to face each other they both drew five cards allowing their life point counters to go to 4000. "To quote a good friend of mine. It's time to get your game on!" he called out. "Why don't you go first?"

"Well what a gentlemen." said Rin drawing with a smirk. "I start off with the spell card Guiding Star!" she declared as a green card appeared before her. "With this I can send one monster card from my hand to the graveyard. Once I do I can special summon a high level monster from my deck." she said sliding a card into her graveyard. "So say hello to my Star Beast Draco (Level 6, Light, Dragon/Effect, 2600/2000) in attack mode." she said as several shining dots appeared forming a dragon which then took on a solid form. "Now I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw then!" declared Shawn with a smile.

"I start off with Star Synchron (Level 1, Light, Fairy/Tuner, 100/100) in defense mode!" Shawn declared as a small glowing star appeared. "And when Star Synchron is summoned onto the field I can draw two cards. If either of these cards happens to be a level 3 or below monster then I can special summon them into the field." he said drawing two cards before smiling. "Number one is Galactic Hero Sharpshooter (Level 3, Fire, Warrior/Effect, 1200/1150)" he declared as a warrior in lightweight armor with a sniper rifle appeared. "And number two is Galactic Hero Frost (Level 3, Water, Aqua/Effect, 1400/500)." he said as a warrior who looked like a knight in frozen armor appeared kneeling down. "Now I activate Frost's effect you see whenever he's special summoned I can add one spell or trap card from my deck to my hand." he said as his deck was shuffled by his disk allowing him to take it. "Now I activate Sharpshooter's effect. You see once per turn he can send up to two cards from your hand to the graveyard." he explained as Sharpshooter aimed at Rin. "Ready! Aim! Fire" Upon command Sharpshooter fired a blast which split in two and hit two of the cards in Rin's hand which vanished. "Now I activate the spell E - Emission Spectrum." he said as a spell with a purplish blue E on it. "It goes like this. I choose one monster I control and until the end of the turn the ATK points of all monsters on the field will have their ATK points equal ATK of that monster so I'm choosing Star Synchron." At that the ATK points off all monsters dropped to 100.

'What purpose could that have?' Rider wondered.

"Next up I'm tuning my level 1 Star Synchron with my level 3 Sharpshooter and my level 3 Frost." Shawn said causing his Star Synchron to fly upwards opening into a large green ring which the other two monsters jumped into causing them to be outlined revealing three stars on each one. These stars then become aligned in a tunnel. "The tempest winds unleash the ultimate storm upon this battle!" he chanted as the tunnel became bright. "Synchro Summon! Reveal the ultimate hurricane Galactic Hero Maelstrom (Level 7, Wind, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, 2600/1900)!" he finished as from the tunnel emerged a man in black pants who had several strange markings on the exposed part of his body with wings that seemed to be a combination of wind and lightning. "Next up I'm activating the field spell Galactic Dark Realm - Rave Zone!" At that he said sliding his card into a slot that slid open. At that they found themselves surrounded by darkness before there were many flashing lights of multiple colors around them followed by music that was nothing more then beats. "Thanks to this all Galactic Hero monsters I control get a 500 points boost." he explained. "So now Maelstrom destroy her dragon with Hurricane Lightning Blast!" Upon command the winged warrior created a wind which had with it lightning that hit Rin's dragon causing it to explode.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Star Shield!" called out Rin as the smoke cleared from in front of her. "You see when if I have a card in my graveyard with the word Star this trap let's me drop all damage I take this turn to 0."

"Not bad." said Shawn. "Alright I'll throw down two face downs and I'll call it a turn."

"Alright my draw then." said Rin drawing before smiling. "I start off with the spell card Dark Hole which destroys all monsters on the field." she said playing her card.

"From my hand I activate the effect of my Galactic Hero Master Smith (Level 5, Earth, Warrior/Effect, 2000/1700)! Now by sending him to the graveyard I can choose an equipment spell card and equip it to a monster so I'm equipping Maelstrom with Hurricane Blade."

"What's the points of that?" asked Rin as the large dark hole that had appeared above them exploded. However when the smoke cleared, to Rin's surprise, Shawn monster was still there. "What happened?" she asked.

"You see a monster equipped with Hurrican Blade can't be destroyed by effects." replied Shawn. "Plus it gives Maelstrom an extra 600 points."

"No way." said Rin in shock. By now a number of other student were watching the two intently including Shiro and Sakura. 'If I'm right about this then I'm gonna have to seriously push her past her set limitations.'

"But you realize that because she's unfamiliar with certain things if you do push her the damage she deals you is gonna be real, right?" asked Dark Magician Girl appearing behind him.

'I know the risks.' thought Shawn.

"Alright then I'm going to summon out Star Beast Ursa Minor (Level 3, Light, Beast/Effect, 1000/1100) in defense mode." said Rin as several star formed a small bear. "Next up I activate Ursa Minor's effect so I can sacrifice Ursa Minor to summon out Star Beast Ursa Major (Level 6, Light, Beast/Effect, 2000/1900)!" she said as her monster was absorbed into a sphere of light which expanded into a larger bear. "Now check this out. If I summoned out Ursa Major after sacrificing Ursa Minor I can special summon a level 3 or below monster from my deck so I'm summoning Star Beast Volans (Level 2, Light, Fish/Tuner, 500/1200)!" she explained as a fish made of stars appeared. "Now I'm tuning my level 2 Volans with my level 6 Ursa." she said as her fish split into two stars that became green rings through which her bear jumped through becoming outlined revealing six stars in it. "The stars reveal the past and shine a new path towards the future. Now watch as this light enveils a new power!" she chanted as the stars aligned forming a bright tunnel. "Synchro summon! Fire across the sky Star Knight Sagittarius (Level 8, Light, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, 2900/2400)!" she chanted as from the tunnel of light emerged a warrior with white feathered wings in a knight styled armor which was also white and a bow which was in his left hand. "And now I activate my monster's effect." she said with a smile. "You see by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can cut my monster ATK points in half until the end of the turn. Once I do I can hit you directly." she explained sliding a card into her graveyard. "So now Sagittarius attack him directly!" Upon command her Sagittarius fired an arrow at Shawn hitting his in the chest which actually caused him more pain than he'd anticipated. Rider noticed and was about to step in when she remembered what her master had told her before.

"Nice shot but I activate the trap Evening the Score!" called out Shawn raising his hand. "You see thanks to this any damage I take you take as well." he said as the card fired a blast of energy. (Shawn 2550, Rin 2550)

"Not bad." said Rin with a smile.

"Well you didn't really think I go easy on since I was the challenger, did you?" asked Shawn.

"Glad to see you don't disappoint." said Rin. "Now I'm activating a trap! Damage Back Blast!" she called out as her trap arose. "You see when I take effect damage this turn my trap card drops your monster's ATK points by the amount I lost." she explained causing the ATK points of Shawn's monster to drop to 1750. "What happened?"

"While your trap did drop the ATK points of my monster but my Hurricane Blade keep boosting my monster's ATK points by the same amount." explained Shawn.

"Fine then I'll play a card face down and I'll end my turn." said Rin.

"Alright my draw!" declared Shawn. "I start off by summoning Magma Soldier (Level 1, Fire, Pyro/Tuner, 100/100) in attack mode." he said as a monster made of oozing magma appeared. "Next up I activate the spell Level Summoning. Now this turn I can special summon a monster by reducing the level of a monster I control so by reducing Maelstrom's level I can special summon a monster whose level equal to the amount dropped by Maelstrom." he explained playing a new card. "So with this I summon Galactic Hero Vampiric Maiden (Level 3, Dark, Zombie/Effect, 1300/1100)" he said as a girl around ten years old who was wearing a white tattered dress stained in red with bat wings coming out of her back appeared in front of him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Now that I'm out I feel great." responded Vampiric Maiden.

"Good to hear." said Shawn turning to Rin. "Now then because Vampiric Maiden was summoned out I can special summon out a level 4 or below monster from my deck but this turn Vampiric Maiden can't be used in a synchro summon." he explained. "So now I'm bringing out Galactic Hero Dark Fairy (Level 4, Dark, Fairy/Effect, 1500/1700)." he explained as another girl, this time one with pink hair in black with two pairs of black butterfly like wings appeared. "Next up I activate Dark Fairy's effect. You see once per turn by choosing one monster in my graveyard and one in yours and I can choose one of her three effects and I'm choosing number 1 so both monster return to the field. So return Galactic Hero Frost and Star Beast Ursa Minor!" he called out causing both monsters to shoot out of their owner's graveyards.

"So you've got 5 monsters on the field. But I don't really see what you're planning on doing with a team of weak monsters." said Rin.

"Simple. You see Hero decks tend to be more enigmatic than most people realize." said Shawn. "You see now I'm playing the spell card Polymerization so I'm using it to fuse my Galactic Hero Frost with Galactic Hero Dark Fairy and Galactic Hero Vampiric Maiden!" called out Shawn as the three monster jumped into the air becoming a pink, blue, and red light which became one. "Now I'm summoning out Galactic Hero Vampiric Fairy - Frost mode (Level 7, Water, Fairy/Effect, 2600/900)!" he called out as a more vampire like fairy with blue wings and clothes which were stained in blood. "Now her effect activates. You see the turn Vampiric Fairy is summon in Frost mode she can freeze every open slot you control and for each one every other monster I control get 300 ATK points."

"No way." said Rin looking at her open slots which then suddenly froze. At that each of Shawn's monsters gained 1800 ATK points.

'Well at least I have my face down.' thought Rin.

"Now I'm activating my Dark Light spell card!" called out Shawn. "You see now by removing from play a light monster along with a dark monster from my graveyard I can now discard my hand in order to destroy all cards you control." he said as he pulled out his Star Synchron and Dark Fairy. "And now..." he said as a light covered in dark lightning sent out a wave of energy causing all the cards on Rin's side to shatter. "However because of Dark Light's effect I can't attack this turn. But I can do this!" he said pointing to his soldier. "Now I'm tuning my level 1 Magma Soldier with my now level 5 Maelstrom." he explained as his Magma Soldier became a star which spread into a green ring which Maelstrom jumped through becoming outlined which revealed five stars which aligned. "The marksman of the eternal dark realm reveals a new force. Unleash your explosive powers!" he chanted as the five stars became a shining tunnel. "Synchro summon! Split the skies Galactic Hero Royal Archer!" called out Shawn as an archer in a dark armor appeared. "Sorry but this game's over."

"Wait. I thought you said you couldn't attack this turn." said Rin.

"I can't. However with this monster's effect by paying half my life points and the top ten cards from my deck to the graveyard I can have my Archer hit you with damage equal to the ATK points of one monster I control." explained Shawn as he slid the first ten cards of his deck to his graveyard. (Rin 2550, Shawn 1275) "Royal Archer end this with Final Arrow Strike!" Upon command Shawn's Fairy became energy which created an arrow on his Archer's bow which was fired at Rin. (Rin 0, Shawn 1275)

"Not bad." said Rin as Shawn walked up to her.

"Glad to hear your approval." said Shawn with a smile as he extended his hand out to her which she took and shook. "Anyway I gotta go. I need to get some groceries."

"Alright. Hope we can duel again some time." said Rin.

"Same here. Later." he said leaving followed by Rider. Shawn ran until he turned a corner while Rider walked in the same direction and turning where Shawn waited for her. "Let's go." The two then began walking until Rider decided to break the silence.

"Shawn if I may ask, why did you end the duel with such a move?" asked Rider.

"Someone was watching us." replied Shawn.

"Watching you?" asked Dark Magician Girl appearing behind them.

"That's right." replied Shawn. "I wanted to push her beyond those limits but someone had a bug watching us."

"You believe this to be a familiar?" asked Rider.

"Not quite." replied Shawn pulling a small cube out of his pocket. "I mean a bug like this."

"That's nothing more than a piece of metal." said Rider.

"Things aren't what they appear." said Shawn applying pressure on the small object causing small wings to extend from the top of it before it began flying around them. This amazed Rider. "This little guy can take multiple pictures of anything fast enough to...ah screw it. Look it can basically record video. It's like several thousand images being created which upon moving in sequence shows you what it recorded including the sounds that were there."

"I see." said Rider. "So you believe someone sent one of these to watch your duel with that girl."

"Not one of these but something similar." replied Shawn.

"But how were you able to tell? I couldn't even tell." asked Rider.

"I've got senses that are much sharper than that of most humans, monsters, or demons." Shawn explained.

"So you know of monsters?" asked Rider.

"Know of them?" asked Shawn with a small laugh. "You remember I told you I wasn't entirely human?"

"I do." replied Rider.

"Well one of my parents was an actual monster." replied Shawn he said with a sigh turning to Rider before showing his teeth which revealed he had six sharp fangs, four on the upper part of his mouth and two on the lower.

"So you're a half breed?" asked Rider.

"Well the prefered term is hybrid but yes." replied Shawn. "However I'm gonna need to see if that thing had a particular energy signature." he said as they headed back to home. Once there Shawn made something for both him and Rider to eat but left his share in the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Rider.

"In a little while. First I'd like to see if I can trace the signal that bug was transmitting." replied Shawn head to the sub level. Once he sat he started typing away trying find the signal. Within about an hour Rider went to look for him feeling a little concerned.

"Are you okay?" asked Rider.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just unencrypting some stuff." replied Shawn. "I was able to find the signal but it was heavily encrypted." he explained cracking his neck. "Just one more and...Yes!" he said with a smile. "Now let's see where that thing is now." he said. At that his eyes widened. "Freya activate and locate the tracer I placed on Rin's book bag."

"Right away." said Freya as a holographic map of Fuyuki appeared with a red dot which was moving down a street. That dot was followed by another dot. "It seems she's being followed."

"So that bug's following her?" asked Rider.

"No." replied Shawn. "It seems like the one following her is the person who was receiving the signal from the bug." he said turning from his seat. "Hey Rider you up for some real excercise?"

"Sure." replied Rider. After the two took off with Shawn leading Rider.

"You know there's something that's been bothering me." said Dark Magician Girl appearing behind Shawn as he and Rider ran through the roof tops.

"What?" asked Shawn as he became Inferno.

"How come you haven't tried flying yet?" asked Dark Magician Girl. "If I recall all nine Elementals have the ability to fly, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well how come you haven't tried?" asked Dark Magician Girl catching Rider's attention.

"Mana I barely unlocked my powers last night. What makes you think I'll suddenly be able to fly the day after?" Inferno asked as he jumped from one building to another.

"So you can fly?" asked Rider.

"All nine of us have the ability to fly but because this time around I released much later than before so I have to get used to it before hand." replied Inferno turning to look to the side before he stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Rider.

"Look." said Inferno pointing to another rooftop that was lower. There they saw a silhouette that was moving. Shawn looked lower and saw Rin walking on the sidewalk. Then he saw the silhouette jump at Rin. Inferno then jumped off the roof before using blasting the wall with some fire to shoot himself towards Rin. Within just a few seconds Inferno was able to move her out of the way as the silhouette struck him.

"What the hell?" asked Rin. To her surprise there was a strange beast like creature with bone wings trying to eat a teen in red.

"Get the fuck off ME!" yelled out Inferno blasting the creature in the face with fire that shot out of his eyes throwing it back. "Huh. That's new."

"So it is true that you have awakened." said the creature.

"Yeah. It's true. But it's not like you're gonna get the chance to tell your boss." said Inferno throwing a fire ball at the creature turning it to ash. "Leave it to demons to hold an eight hundred year old grudge."

"Who are you?" asked Rin.

"For now I guess you can call me Fukuki's resident demon hunter. Or Inferno."

"Well thanks I guess. I'm Tohsaka Rin."

"It's nice to meet you." said Inferno extending his hand. She took it and they shook. However Rin didn't noticed a small piece of metal smaller than a pebble which he dropped on her shoe. "I'll see you later Angel." he said with a smile causing a light blush to appear in her face before he jumped grabbing a ledge to impulse himself up to a roof. Shortly after Inferno met up with Rider and the two returned home leaving a wondering Rin to think of the War she was to participate in.

Author's Note

For anyone wondering about this Shawn's deck is a set a created known as the Galactic Heroes. They don't really have a specific theme as they cards surround certain aspects of Shawn including some of parts of his past, and I mean more than just his childhood.

I'm guessing that there will also be questions of this. The Star deck Rin's using is also one I made up basing myself off the constellations.

I'm glad whoever it was who asked of the decks asked. Any other questions please feel free to ask. Especially because I don't understand the characters of Fate/Stay Night too well. I also wanted to add this. Anyone wanting to read this because of the characters from 5Ds I'll put it up on the summary but most of them won't be freatured. It's a 5Ds crossover because there's Synchro Monsters.


	4. Another Summoned Part 1

Fate/Alternate War

Disclaimer

I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds/GX nor most of the concepts of this fic.

Chapter 4 Another Summoned part 1

"Shawn if I may ask something." said Rider after the two had returned home.

"Go ahead." said Shawn as he watched something on tv.

"Why are you interested in those two people?" asked Rider.

"Remember what Mana and I were talking about earlier?" asked Shawn.

"About there being nine Elementals?" asked Rider. Shawn nodded.

"Well I can't tell you everything now but what I can say is that I have to protect them until they awaken like I did." said Shawn.

"So they are also Elementals?" asked Rider.

"Well to be honest I don't have any solid proof." replied Shawn. "All I can base myself on is a bit of a pull I feel when I'm near them. That's why I challenged Rin to a duel."

"But you weren't able to get a whole lot of info on her were you?" asked Freya who appeared in front of them.

"Not a lot but I've got a feeling her Star deck is a lot like my Hero deck." replied Shawn.

"You mean because both your deck focus on space?" asked Freya.

"No..well yes but I meant because I think her deck is a soul deck like mine." replied Shawn. "I've gotta say though I've also been wondering something myself." he said changing the channel before turning to Rider. "How come you haven't asked about what you saw in my room the yesterday?" Upon hearing this Rider's eyes widened behind her mask.

"Master. I-I'm sorry. I just..." began Rider.

"Rider stop." said Shawn. "Look if you have questions about my personal life feel free to ask. If it isn't too personal I'll answer but you don't have to be afraid of asking." he said walking up to her. "As far as I'm concerned. You're family." he said hugging her which caught Rider by surprise. However when after Rider embraced her Master feeling a warmth that was somewhat foreign to her. After a minute the two let go. "Now then what did you want to ask?"

"Well I was wondering who it was you were speaking to?" asked Rider.

"It's was a man who kinda watches over me from time to time." replied Shawn. "You see I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this but I'm thinking it'll better if I'm straight forwards about this." he said turning around. "I'm an assassin."

"An assassin?" asked Rider.

"That's right. I kill people for money you see when I was five I was pretty living a pretty normal life until one day my mother, my father, and my brother were killed." explained Shawn. "Not long after I was taken in by one of my father's friends but he was also killed when I was eight. After I learned that some time before my father was married he'd been planning to build a large house for when he had a family but didn't have it built until he married my mom. Because of that I inherited this place but I still had a problem. Who would hire an eight year old for anything? So long story short I became killer for hire because it was the only way I could think of to make money so since then I've been killing people for money."

"I see." said Rider.

"Yeah but you're leaving out that you're picky about your targets." said Freya appearing before them.

"You're picky?" asked Rider.

"Kind of. You see I wanted to be sure that if I killed someone that they'd really deserve it so my rules on killing say that contact has to be made at least one week before if they want the target gone by a certain date. Otherwise I just spend a week investigating them to find out about them. If I don't like something certain abou them like if they mistreat people or hit their family then I take em out. Otherwise I contact the contracter and tell them there's no deal." he explained. "Anyway I'm getting off track. During one assignment I ended up meeting a guy who was part of a team of heroes so they captured me and were trying to decide what to do with me they let me go and check up on me from time to time. At first I felt insulted but eventually they kinda became like family to me." said Shawn with a slight smile when he heard the door bell ring. When they heard the door bell Rider went into a defensive stance. "Calm down. I know of a handful of people who could sneak into the barrier without tripping it he said going to the door. Rider however remain close to him with her weapon ready. Once he opened the door he saw someone he really hadn't expected to see. A woman dressed in black with mid length red hair standing at the door. Rider remained tense which didn't go unnoticed.

"Well it's been a long time Shawn." said the woman.

"Not that long." said Shawn. "After all wasn't it only two months ago you guys had me assassinate that one guy."

"True."

"So what's the deal?" asked Shawn. "It must be something big if the Colonel sent one of his best to get me."

"I don't know why he wants to see you right now. All I was told was to take you on board." said the woman bofore she noticed Rider. "And who might this be?"

"I am his Servant." replied Rider.

"A Servant?" asked the woman with an eyebrow raise.

"Look I'll explain later but first Rider this is Agent Natasha Romanoff. Also known as the Black Widow." Shawn introduced them. "Widow this is Rider."

"It's nice to meet you." said Widow.

"Likewise." said Rider.

"Okay so how are we getting to the Helicarrier?" asked Shawn.

"Same as usual." replied Widow.

"Alright then." said Shawn turning. "Hey Freya we'll be back in a while!" he called out.

"Alright." said Freya appearing a few feet behind them. "And you don't have to yell."

"Sorry. Force of habit." said Shawn. "Anyway we'll be back a bit later."

"I know." said Freya as the three left. Then, to Rider's, they went to a vehicle that looked like a car but a bit more advanced. The Black Widow and Shawn got in the front while Rider got in the back seat looking around. The widow turned the vehicle and pressed another button which caused the vehicle to change and take of into the air.

"How does something this heavy move in the air?" asked Rider.

"I could explain but there's a lot you'd need to understand before I could explain the mechanics of one of these vehicles." replied Shawn. As the vehicle went higher into the sky Shawn and Rider sensed something strange which caused them to look out the window towards the same direction.

"Is something wrong?" asked Black WIdow.

"Another servant is being summoned." said RIder.

"How can you tell?" asked Shawn.

"You sense it as well. Don't you?" asked Rider.

"Huh. I was wondering what that was." said Shawn. "Can you tell exactly where the summon is being done?"

"I can tell by a general direction but I can't give an exact location." replied Rider.

"I see." said Shawn.

"If you don't mind my asking where are we going?" asked Rider noticing they were a helluva lot higher than she could've expected.

"Just look ahead." said Shawn. Rider looked and saw what appeared to be a large base with a large platform on the front.

"What is this?" asked Rider completely shocked.

"Rider. Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier." said Shawn.

"Shield?" asked Rider.

"It stands for Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate which is why they're called S.H.I.E.L.D. for short." replied Shawn as Widow landed. After the three exited and Shawn and Rider followed Widow. Within a couple of minutes she lead them to a large room with many screen and people in blue with badges on the shoulders of their uniforms to which had an eagle on it and S.H.I.E.L.D. on the lower part. In the middle on a platform was a man with black hair that was white at his sideburns. Then the man turned revealing that he wore an eye patch over his left eye. 

"It's good to see you kid." said the man.

"Colonel Fury." said Shawn. "Always a pleasure."

"And who is this?" asked Fury.

"I am Shawn's servant. Rider."

"A servant?" asked Fury. "Well I'm Colonel Nick Fury."

"It's bit of a weird story." replied Shawn scratching the back of his head. "Anyway I what did you call me for? It must be important for me to have been brought here."

"Yeah it is." said Nick. "You see we started picking up some energy signatures a few days ago." he began.

"I think I may understand what you're talking about but why is S.H.I.E.L.D. getting involved." asked Shawn.

"Because ten years ago we got similar reading and after some time there was a large fire which destroyed part of the city." replied Nick.

"Ten years ago?" asked Rider.

"You okay?" asked Shawn.

"Yes but ten years ago was when the previous Grail War was fought." said Rider.

"Grail War?" asked Nick.

"Well yesterday I kinda met a guy and fought him but he was better than I expected. When he was about to kill me Rider appeared." explained Shawn. "From what I've found out the Grail War is fought among seven Magi who are chosen by the Holy Grail. Each of the seven then summons a servant. After it becomes a battle to the death among the servants. The last remaining Master and Servant team get a wish each from the Grail." he replied.

"I see." said Nick. "So you know magic?"

"Well I did spend that one summer with Doc Strange." said Shawn. "But I'm mostly just using what's embedded into me." he added. "So am I getting any specific orders?"

"No. We brought you here to make sure you'd keep an eye on things but if you're in this Grail War then it makes things somewhat easiers." said Nick.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Shawn.

"Well would you consider being under the temporary employ of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" asked Nick.

"I don't know. After all they're gonna be coming to visit me." said Shawn.

"Don't worry about it. After all this way we'll be keeping an eye on you in case you need help back up." said Nick.

"Well I guess but does this mean you guys are gonna restrict me?"

"No. You'll still be a freelancer. We'll just give you a badge so in case you need help we'll have a few agents stationed here to keep an eye you." replied Nick.

"There might be an issue though." said Shawn turning to Rider. "Servants are a lot beyond human."

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"We Servants are mostly heroes of Legend and are powered by just that." said Rider. "As such the more we are known the stronger the servant is upon summoning."

"So who were you?" asked Nick.

"That is none of your concern." said Rider.

"Fair enough." said Nick turning to Shawn. "So will you let us help."

"Alright but on one simple condition." replied Shawn. "The guys you send to watch go under my direct command while they're here."

"Any particular reason you want that?" asked Nick.

"Because I'm starting to spread myself a little thin here." said Shawn.

"Alright. I'll have a few agents under your command but I'm also gonna have Widow watching you. Deal?"

"Deal." said Shawn. "And I think I should probably tell you this before hand that I kinda got my powers."

"Your powers?" asked Nick. Shawn nodded and turned into Inferno for a minute before returning to normal. "Well then what's your other name?"

"Inferno." replied Shawn. "Anyway we should be going. Rider and I have class tomorrow and I've still got a few things to finish."

"You're in school?" asked Nick surprised.

"Yeah well Jan and Tony kept insisting I should go to school and a few days ago I signed myself up." replied Shawn.

"Then what about her?"

"School databases have very weak protection." replied Shawn with a smirk.

"I see." said Nick. "You do realize what you did is illegal, right?"

"And you do realize that you've had me kill way more people than any other contracter?" countered Shawn.

"Point taken. Well anyway here." said Nick handing Shawn a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge who took it.

"Thanks but since Rider is my servant it might help if you give her one too."

"I figured." said Nick as Black Widow handed one to Rider who took it. "So I was wondering. Can she see?"

"I have no idea." replied Shawn. "We haven't had a whole lot of time to get to know one another. Anyway we have to go." he said as he turned to leave. The two went to the main outside of the Hellicarrier and Shawn looked down before transforming. "Hey Rider you up for a little fun?"

"Like what?" asked Rider. Shawn smiled and took a few steps.

In the command center Nick watched as Inferno took a few steps back.

"Sir are you sure it's a good idea to let him?" asked Widow.

"No but that kid doesn't always listen." replied Nick as Shawn jumped of the side of the Hellicarrier followed by Rider.

In the sky no far below the Hellicarrier

"Shawn are you sure you can make yourself fly like this?" asked Dark Magician Girl appearing next to him.

"Not a clue. I was actually figuring you might do it." said Inferno sheepishly. Dark Magician Girl sweatdropped at this.

"Alright fine." she said before her spirit began glowing and she went into Inferno's body causing his eyes to become green. Then they extended their hands to Rider who took them. Not long after Dark Magician Girl, using Inferno, just flew them down into the street where they heard the clash of weapons. To Inferno's surprise he saw the man who had attacked him before Rider's appearance.

"Looks like Lancer's fighting another servant. Possibly a Saber." said Rider. The two made their way through trees and Shawn noticed a girl watching the battle as well.

"Hey isn't that Rin?" asked Inferno.

"Yes it is." said Rider. "Which means one of the two is her servant."

"Alright then." said Inferno as the two sat in some tree having his duel disk appear.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Rider.

"I'm gonna help out the one in red." said Inferno with a smile as he drew four cards from his deck. "Perfect. I'm gonna start off by summoning out Galactic Hero Dark Force Knight (Level 6, Dark, Fiend/Union, 2300/1600)." he said playing the card which in turn to Rin's surprise caused a knight in an armor so dark he looked like a silhouette in a matching black cape appeared behind the warrior in red also surprising the two.

"What the hell is that?" asked Lancer.

"I don't know." replied the warrior in red. The two looked closely at the strange knight as he looked up.

"Doesn't feel like a servant." said Lancer.

"Rin get ready to run in case it's an enemy." warned the one in red. The knight approached the two servants.

"Be careful Archer." said Rin. The two tensed up until the knight was in front of them. Then he looked at Archer, then to Lancer, and last to Rin before extending his hand to Archer.

"It is an honor to meet you." said the knight. Uncertain Archer extended his own hand.

"Who are you?" asked Archer slowly taking the knight's hand.

"Consider me your new weapon." said the knight before he shattered in various pieces of armor which began attaching themselves to Archer covering him in the dark armor, cape included.

"What is that?" asked Rider.

"Galactic Hero Dark Force Knight is a Union monster. They're monster that can be equipped to other monsters." explained Inferno. "Rider stay here. I'm gonna see what the deal is." Rider nodded and Inferno jumped landing next to Rin who became startled.

"You." said Rin.

"That's right Angel." said Inferno with a smile. "I thought your boyfriend might need a little help there."

"So you're then one who controls that thing?" asked Rin.

"Yes." replied Inferno. "Hey Dark Force give the guy a little arial boost!" he called out. In response the cape of the armor suddenly split in two and became wings which took Archer, Lancer, and Rin by surprise. At that Archer took the chance the fly at Lancer making two swords appear impacting them with Lancer's spear pushing him back.

"Guess I better get going before the kid summons his servant." said Lancer leaving. Rin's eyes widen and she turned to Inferno who was gone. She looked around and found a rose on the floor with a card taped to it. Rin picked it up and saw the card had something written in an unfamiliar language. Then she turned it and saw writing in Japanese. It read: Dear Angel,

Sorry I forgot you don't read the ancient text. Sorry I had to leave but there's lot I need to do. Don't worry yes I am a Master but no I'm not an enemy so I'll be keeping an eye on your battles. Oh and PS this flower has a magical property I think you'll be able to use properly.

"Oh kay. That was strange." said Rin as Archer landed next to her before the armor he wore vanished.

"So that kid was a Master?" asked Archer.

"It seems so but there's something strange about this one." said Rin.

"So why are we helping them?" asked Rider to Inferno who was standing on a branch next to her.

"Honestly that was just to get back at Lancer." replied Inferno with a shrug.

"Then perhaps we should head back." said Rider until Inferno heard something.

"Hang on." said Inferno. "Do you hear that?"

"That buzzing?" asked Rider.

"Oh good then it's not just me." said Inferno closing his right eye.

"What are you doing?" asked Rider.

"Thermal scan. Isolating all radio waves." said Inferno looking around with his left eye. "Interesting."

"What is it?" asked Rider.

"Looks like they're looking for me." said Inferno as a person who was completely covered in bandages and thick clothes walked towards Rin and Archer. "This should be interesting." he said with a smile as the person stood in front of Rin.

"Can I help you?" asked Rin.

"Target unidentified. Awaiting instruction." said the person in a mechanical voice.

"Excuse me?" asked Rin confused.

"Proceeding to capture. Battle mode initiated." said the person as several blades ripped the clothes apart revealing a strange metalic person. At that Archer stood in front of Rin summoning two swords. The machine then jumped at Archer punching his blades pushing him back. This was followed by it kicking him in the chin throwing him upwards into the air. However Archer backflipped landing on his feet before he charged at the machine to keep it away from Rin. However it didn't move an inch. Then to the surprise of both Rin and Archer it fire a bright yellow blast of energy throwing Archer into the air again.

"Rider help Archer." said Inferno. Rider nodded and jumped using her chain to catch Archer in the air while Inferno jumped at the machine and kicked it back. Within a few seconds Rider landed with Archer who was hurt.

"Wait. Is that thing with you?" asked Rin.

"Oh yeah. I just kicked a robot because I'm helping it. That's makes perfect sense doesn't it?" replied Inferno in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright sorry." said Rin.

"Anyway you're gonna wanna stand back Angel." said Inferno as his armor appeared covering his forearms, legs, back, and lower part of his face.

"Target found." said the machine.

"Bring it." said Inferno as the silverish metal with glowing lines began expanding turning the rest of his body. The machine then charged trying to punch Inferno but he didn't budge. He simply grabbed it's arm and extended large blades from the upper part of his fingers in his right hand before using it to rip a hole through it's head and pulling out what it had inside and let it fall. Then he went to it's chest and ripped out the center out. As he looked at it the others approached him. He turned and allowed his armor to vanish.

"So what was that?" asked Rin.

"Other than a robot I can't really tell." said Inferno looking carefully at the chest piece he had just ripped out. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine but why are you helping us? It doesn't make any sense." asked Rin.

"Maybe to you it doesn't but I've been through a lot of shit and there's no way in hell I'll allow someone to die while I can do something. Even if all I have left is my head." said Inferno coldly. (No pun intended) before going up to Archer. "How do you feel?"

"I'll survive." said Archer.

"Not if you fight like that." said Inferno. "That blast you got hit with was something similar to a stun blast." he said as his left hand began glowing before holding it out to Archer. Within a few seconds Archer felt much better. "You're gonna wanna make sure you don't move to fast for like the next or you're gonna get a serious case of motion sickness."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Archer.

"If you think that do what you want." said Inferno with a shrug. "Anyway Rider let's go." At that both took off via the rooftops.

"That's definetely strange." said Archer.

"Did he do anything strange to you?" asked Rin.

"No. I fact I think he might've strengthened me." said Archer.

Not far from them Inferno and Rider were jumping until they got to a large building. Once they got there Inferno took off his vest and pulled up the left sleeve of his short sleeve shirt looking at his elbow joint.

"Damn." he said with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Rider.

"Even with added power boost of being Inferno I still can't use these things embedded into me for long." said Inferno reverting back to Shawn.

"Are you okay?" asked Rider.

"Yeah. My body is just having a hard time adjusting to so many changes so quickly." replied Shawn. "This is the Kansas target all over again. Anyway let's go." he said jumping to another roof followed by Rider until they got a block away from the house. Then they jumped onto the street and returned.

The Next Day

"So how are you feeling?" asked Freya.

"I've been worse." replied Shawn. "So what's the prognosis?"

"Well it would appear that your body is mutating." replied Freya.

"Great. Just what I needed. To become an even bigger freak than I already am."

"What does that mean?" asked Rider entering the lab.

"Well all living things are made of a strand of protien which repeats constantly which is why we are as we are." said Shawn.

"Shawn's however is changing to accomidate the sudden changes to his body." said Freya. "And if I'm not mistaken it won't be pleasant."

"Well I guess as long as I don't get over taken by the guys that bond me to Gilgamesh, Lucifer, Artemis, or Nevan."

"So you have other servants?" asked Rider.

"How could you think that if I barely understood what a Servant was when I summoned you?" asked Shawn confused.

"That's true." realized Rider.

"The armor you've seen me use has one of the four names I just said." said Shawn. "It's a demonic armor capable of absorbing anything organic within anything it touches in battle thus weakening the bonds of anything it touches and making it stronger." he explained. "Anyway we'd better head out." Not long after the two left with Rider in disguise. Within a few minutes the crossed paths with Shiro and Sakura. "Hey! Shiro!" Shiro turned to see Shawn and Rider.

"Oh. Morning Shawn-san, Hideko-san." he said.

"Dude just call me Shawn." he said with smile. "I don't like being refered to by overly formal names."

"Alright then I'll just call you Shawn."

"So hey the school has an archery team, right?" asked Shawn.

"Yes." replied Sakura. "I'm in the team actually."

"So what's the furthest distance you have to shoot from?" asked Shawn.

"About 40 meters." replied Sakura.

"Really?" asked Shawn sounding a little disappointed. "I figured they at least but it at around 80 meters."

"You can shoot an arrow from that far?" asked Sakura.

"Let's just say I know my way around bows." replied Shawn as they arrived at school. "Hey could you show me where the team meets?"

"Sure." replied Sakura. With that Sakura took Shawn and Rider to where the team met. "I'd show you inside but since we don't meet today it's..."

"Got it." said Shawn causing Sakura to turn as he opened the door.

"How did...?"

"Let's just say there's never been a lock I couldn't get through." said Shawn with a smile going inside. Sakura and Rider followed before Sakura turned the lights on. "Nice place." he said looking around as he grabbed one of the bows. "This is nice." he said as he took one of the strings and tied it to the bow before taking an arrow and examining it.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura as he walked to the end of the room and aimed the arrow. He then started pointing it at one of the target until he suddenly aimed it down and fire the arrow. "Well you can't always your mark." she said.

"Oh I didn't miss." said Shawn pointing to the arrow. Sakura looked to the arrow and saw it had cut a small spider in half. "I just don't care for venomous arachnids." he said with a smile before going to pull the arrow from the ground. "Anyway let's go before someone comes in." he said untying the string on the bow before putting everything where it was. After they left and Shawn locked the door with a paperclip. "No one will know we were in there." he said with a smile. "Oh man I almost forgot. There's something we need to do." he said looking at Rider. "We'll see you later alright? And sorry if we were a bother." he said leaving followed by Rider. He went to the stairs and pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"What's wrong?" asked Rider. Shawn then opened the phone and pressed a button with an F on it.

"We're alone. What's up?" asked Shawn.

"Hey Shawn I just ran a few tests on the blood sample you left me and...well I think it might be for the best if you stayed home today." said Freya.

"How bad does it look?" asked Shawn.

"Well think of it like a mutant puberty kind of thing mixed with some of the changes women tend to have when they're pregnant."

"Wait. So I'm gonna start getting emotional?" asked Shawn.

"No. Just very nauseous." replied Freya.

"Well I guess it could be worse." said Shawn before suddenly feeling incredibly nauseous and running up the stairs followed by Rider. Not long after he ran into a boys bathroom and started throwing up in the toilet. Rider followed him in holding the phone.

"You were saying?" asked Freya.

"I think it's worse than we could've imagined it." he said looking at the toilet.

"Why?" asked Rider as she looked at the toilet. However there she saw some glowing red substance.

"What's going on?" asked Freya.

"Well unless I'm mistaken I believe Shawn vomited magma." said Rider as Shawn threw up again.

"Ok. I wasn't expecting that." said Freya.

"Okay I'm feeling better so we should get the hell out of here." said Shawn.

"Why?" asked Rider.

"Because I think someone's seriously gonna get pissed about rock in the toilet." replied Shawn. Rider nodded and they left.

"It might be out of place but perhaps we should head home." said Rider.

"I've been through way worse. Don't worry I can hold myself together until the end of class." Shawn said as an odd glow began in the deck box that held his deck at the back right part of his belt causing all the spirits of his deck to appear around them. "I'm so hoping no one in school can see duel spirits."

"I doubt anyone can." said Dark Magician Girl. A minute after they heard the bell ring.

"Alright everyone back inside." said Shawn. At that all the spirits exept for the armored woman, the Dark Magician Girl, and girl with white hair, pale skin who wore a Victorian dark red dress. "Alright let's go." he said still feeling a little woozy. Not long after classes began and everything went pretty normal until Phys. Ed. where they had a new teacher.

"Hello students. I will be you're new teacher." said the teacher who was a woman with mid length red hair and was mostly dressed in black. Shawn's eyes widened at the sight of this new teacher while Rider became curious. "I'm Natalya Rowan."

'Oh shit. Did not expect to see Widow here of all places.' thought Shawn. "I am so fucked." he whispered which only Rider noticed.

"What's wrong?" whispered Rider.

"You'll see."

"Now then since it's my first day here I'm gonna have you all do something simple. Everyone will be running for ten minutes as a warm up." she said. At that Shawn stifle a small laugh before she pointed which signaled them to start running. After ten minutes the teach gave them a few minute to rest before she had them play soccer. After class Shiro was told to clean up in the Archery dojo while Widow called Shawn and Rider to an office.

"As I'm sure you already know I'm here to keep an eye on you." said Widow.

"I'm surprised you agreed." said Shawn.

"Well when I heard you had powers other than those on record I wanted to see for myself what you can do." replied Widow.

"Powers on record?" asked Rider.

"There's a lot about me to tell but I'll tell you another time." said Shawn. "So was there another reason you called us in?"

"Yes." she said handing Shawn a small card. "Put this in your phone. Shawn nodded and did as he was told and an A appeared next to a S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol.

"Okay so how long are you gonna babysit me?"

"I'm only to keep an eye on you until we're sure that what happened ten years ago doesn't happen again." replied Widow.

"Well I asked Freya to spend the time we're gone searching any info the company might have on what might've happened last war." said Shawn. "Anyway we better go." he said as the two left before Shawn stumbled a little forcing him to hold onto a wall.

"Are you okay?" asked Rider concerned.

"Yeah I'm..." he began before feeling an unbearable pain different from any torture he had been through before forcing him to clench his teeth.

"Are you sure?" asked Widow. "What's happening to you?"

"My body's adjusting to changes." said Shawn almost out of breath before he felt the pain again. This time he clenched his teeth along with his fists but both Widow and Rider noticed something. Some of his teeth seemed to be extended slowly while both his hands were bleeding until they saw something pierce through the back of both his hands. Once he calmed down that which had pierced his hand retracted causing what looked like fire to appear at the edges of the wounds which closed. "Anyway like I said we need to go." he said with a bow followed by Rider. The two then left but Shawn stopped Rider at a hall when he noticed someone was still at school.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you sense that?"

"The two students still at school?" asked Rider.

"Yeah but there's something else here. I can sense it only vaguely. It's like a ghost or something."

"It must be an astalized servant." replied Rider.

"Well then let's head home, get something to eat, and come back later." said Shawn. Rider nodded and the two left. Rin looked a window and saw the two leave before sighing.

"Okay Archer let's get started." said Rin as Archer materialized.

"Right." said Archer.


	5. Another Summoned Part 2

Fate/Alternate War

Disclaimer

I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds/GX, Tekken or most of the concepts of this fic.

Chapter 5 Another Summoned part 2

Within a few minutes Shawn and Rider returned home. However when they arrived Shawn became surprised when he went inside he saw two people he really wasn't expecting. The first was a girl who wore a somewhat strange purple dress with stalkings, purple armbands with white gloves on her hands a white belt which had blue flowers on it along with a white collar around her neck that had a similar flower, half pink half red hair that had flowers on the red side. The second was wearing a grey tank top with a white jacket that had Chinese symbols on the elbows and a dragon on the back, along with navy blue short, pink shoes, and had her hair in pig tails. Rider was about to step in front of Shawn when he raised his hand.

"Hey Shawn. It's been a while." said the girl in Chinese clothing.

"Indeed." said the other girl before she noticed Rider. "Who's that?"

"Well…." he began trying to figure out how to explain things. "Rider undo your disguise." Rider nodded and revealed herself to be older than she first appeared. "Xaioyu and Alisa this is Rider." he said looking at the two girls before turning to Rider. "Rider these are Ling Xiaoyu and Alisa Bosconovitch."

"Strange name." said Alisa.

"It's not her name." replied Shawn. "Look Rider can you explain to them what's going on while I make something to eat?" Rider nodded and Shawn went to the kitchen. A few minutes later Shawn came out with a few burgers along with some fries.

"I see." said Alisa with her hand on her chin as Shawn placed four plates on the coffee table.

"So how did you get involved in this war?" asked Xiaoyu.

"I tried to fight Lancer and got kinda hurt. Then all of a sudden Rider saved my ass." replied Shawn.

"So you guys are gonna go back to school?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Yep." replied Shawn as he turned the large tv in his living room on. "Alright South Park."

"I can't believe you like that stupid show." said Xiaoyu.

"Alright I'll change the channel." he said changing the channel "How about this?" he asked changing it to a movie. "Anyway we're not gonna stay for long." he said finishing his burger. "Alisa I'll have to upgrade you later."

"It's fine." said Alisa.

"Hey now that I think about can you access the Mishima Zaibatsu to see if there's anything on the Grail War or what happened ten years ago?"

"Accessing Mishima Zaibatsu database. It seems that there was an investigation on what happened ten years ago but there was no definite conclusion." said Alisa.

"I see." said Shawn. "Well I'm gonna go change. Alisa, Xiaoyu pick out a room and make yourselves comfortable. I'm gonna load some things." he said leaving. Rider followed Shawn into his room and noticed all the posters with various people in dark clothing along with words that looked strange to her such as Megadeth, Five Finger Death Punch, and Rob Zombie.

"You have interesting taste in images." said Rider.

"I like rock music. So sue me." said Shawn loading a weapon which was odd looking to Rider. "It's a gun." he replied to the unasked question. "Just wait for me down stairs and I'll tell you when I'm ready to go." Rider nodded and left changing her clothes to her fighting gear on the way down. A few hours later Shawn came out dressed in a black AC/DC t shirt along with a black jacket, and black pants. "Alright we heading out." he said to Rider as Alisa and Xaioyu went behind him. "You're not coming with us."

"Like hell we're not." said Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was about to say something when Shawn raised his hand.

"Look we're going out to check some stuff out at school." said Shawn. "We'll be back as soon as we can and if you'd like there's a satillite uplink installed into Freya so you can keep an eye on me and warn if something happens."

"Fine but at least Alisa will go with you." said Xiaoyu.

"I can't. Look I'm gonna go in disguise and Alisa might blow our cover if she's seen with me." replied Shawn. "Look keep an eye on us and send Alisa if we need to get taken out of the location."

"Fine." sighed Xiaoyu. With that Rider and Shawn left. After Xiaoyu closed the door Shawn became Inferno and the two took off with Inferno getting a little bit ahead.

"That's interesting." said Inferno.

"What is it?"

"Rin and Archer are heading towards Shiro's place and from what I can tell there's two servants there." said Inferno landing on a street. "Rider I'm gonna go ahead..." he began as his body began to glow. "...catch up as soon as you can but stay out of sight." Then he started running before jumping to a wall and bouncing off it to got to another picking up speed until he was moving a lot faster than Rider could have anticipated. Within a minute she began to follow.

At the Emiya estate Lancer was fighting a woman in a blue victorian dress which included armor and weilded an invisible sword.

"You're not bad." said Lancer. "But why don't you reveal what you're weapon really is?"

"Come now Lancer quit now and you'll disgrace your own kind." said the woman. "If you won't come to me then I'll come to you."

"Let me ask you a question first. Your Noble Phantasm is a sword, isn't it?" he asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It could be an axe. Or not. Maybe I have something completely different like a bow." responded the woman with a dark smile.

"Get real Saber." said Lancer. "This is just our first encounter. Let's give it a rest and call it a draw."

"Sorry but always finished what I start." said Saber.

My only objective tonight was to gather information but if you're gonna insist on this..." he said focusing energy into his spear before jumping over Saber. "Alright Saber your heart's mine!" he said landing as his spear began glowing. "GAE BOLG!" he said yelled out thrusting his spear before a red flash of light impacted him throwing him back. "What happened?" Saber readied her weapon when the glow died down revealing Inferno. At that Inferno removed his left glove and looked at a scar on it which began to glow. Saber felt something strange in her left hand but remained on guard.

"So you're with her." said Lancer getting up.

"Wrong again fuck head." said Inferno. "And I do believe I owe you." he said drawing his own sword along with a pistol from the lower back part of his shirt under his jacket. "Now let's test out the feature I got back then." he said placing the gun on his sword which merged both together. "Sweet." he said with a smile turning to Lancer.

"Sorry but there's no way I'm gonna fight two enemies." said Lancer before taking off.

"Hey." said Shiro going up to Inferno. "Thanks for the help."

"Think nothing of it." said Inferno removing his right glove. "But don't forget." Upon looking at the three marks on Inferno's right hand Saber raised her blade. "I understand your concern but if I'd wanted to hurt him I would've already. Anyway keep yourself safe man. I've been having to keep an eye on you for way to long."

"Wait what?" asked Shiro before Inferno disappeared. Then Shiro felt a burning pain in his hand. Saber noticed and took off. "Damn it." he said going after her.

Up in some trees Inferno and Rider were looking towards where Saber had taken off from and followed from far enough for her to not notice. Not long after they saw Saber slash Archer.

"Were you gonna try to help him?" asked Rider.

"Nah. I really don't like Archer." replied Inferno. "Something about the guy just rubs me the wrong way." he said as they saw Shiro run towards Saber who was about to kill Rin. Then they heard Shiro yell out stop. Shortly after Shiro, Saber, and Rin went inside Shiro's house but left a few minutes after. Being followed by Inferno and Rider. Rin and Shiro didn't seem to noticed but Saber sensed something odd. A few minutes after they arrived at a church. The two observers watched as Rin and Shiro go in while Saber stayed outside. A few minutes after the two emerged.

"Rider watch my body." said Inferno closing his left eye as his right began to glow lightly.

"What?" asked Rider before she saw something shoot out of his eye which hit Shiro but went unnoticed. When they were out they heard a voice.

"Hello Onii-chan." said a voice causing the three to turn. There they saw Ilya along with her servant who towered over her. "It's nice to meet you Rin."

"Who are you?" asked Rin.

"How rude of me. I'm Illyasviel von Einzberg. Now then..." she said turning to her servant. "Berserker destroy them!" she commanded. At that Berserker raised his massive weapon while Saber charged at him.

'Shiro. Can you hear me?' asked a voice. Upon hearing this voice Shiro's body stiffened which Rin noticed.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Rin.

'Who are you?' asked Shiro.

'My name is Inferno and I'm here to try to break the seal.' replied Inferno.

'What seal?' asked Shiro confused.

'Everything will become clear soon for now I just need you to trust.' replied Inferno. 'Can you do that?'

'Well you helped us before so yes. I'll trust you.' replied Shiro.

"Emiya-kun what's wrong?" asked Rin before Shiro's body began giving off a silver glow. The glow then began causing a light wind which caused Saber and Ilya to turn their attention to Shiro before he suddenly took of towards Berserker.

"Shiro!" called out Saber. To her surprise he was able to jump over Berserker jumping off his head. Then he landed on the concrete.

"Not bad but looks like you're still too slow." said Shiro. At that Berserker turned and tried to slash him but upon impact Shiro was gone. This time he landed in front of Saber with a wide smile which kind of shocked her. Then he place his hand where Saber held her invisible weapon before then turning and running back at Berserker.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Rin. However right then they saw Inferno charge from seemingly nowhere. Then Shiro did a flip forwards which allowed Inferno to step on Shiro's feet to use as a platform. Then he shot several fire balls at Berserker before jumping off him. Then they all saw a quick flash of light before Inferno landed behind Shiro.

"How do you feel?" Inferno asked Shiro.

"Strange." replied Shiro. Then something strange happened. Shiro's body became completely silver before becoming a shinier silver. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. For now let's take on that big mother fucker." said Inferno. "Yo Rider!" At that Rider jumped landing in front of them. "Alright looks like the party's about to really start."

"What do you mean?" asked Shiro confused until something flew past them striking Berserker before it went back and appeared in front of them.

"Well you weren't starting without me, were you?" asked a girl who appeared wearing a blue shirt with a lightning bolt on it, light blue pants, had fingerless gloves that matched her shirt along with short blond hair that had a blue streak running through it. The girl also wore sword on her left side and what looked like armor on her forearms and finger tips.

"I didn't think you'd reveal yourself so soon Electrix." said Inferno.

"Yeah well that's just part of who I am." said Electrix with a shrug.

"Another one?" asked Ilya.

"So what's the deal?" asked Electrix ignoring everyone else.

"You want the full story or the cliff notes?" asked Inferno.

"Whatever." shrugged Electrix. At this points Ilya became angry at being ignored.

"That's it! Berserker destroy them!" commanded the young Master. Berserker charged and the two moved into the air smiling at each other.

"Phoenix blast!" called out Inferno firing a wave of fire.

"Scorpion Shocker!" called out Electrix throwing a stream a electricity which to on a straight form. Both attacks hit Berserker but did little to him. Then the two landed on telephone poles on opposite sides of the street. "I'd just up and leave if I were you." she said looking towards Ilya. "Inferno may not be that fast but I'm more then fast enough to go around that monster and giving you the shock of your life kid."

"Just try it." said Ilya.

"You asked for it." said Electrix with a smile. At that Berserker charged at Electrix who in a flash of blinding speed disappeared appearing behind Ilya with a knife at the young girl's throat. "Check mate." Ilya tensed up at the this as Berserker turned only to be hit by explosions. Everyone, minus Ilya, Inferno, and Electrix turned to see a man dressed up in old western clothes.

"Not so fast." said the man.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to catch up Avenger." said Electrix.

"Yeah well your fault. All these damn buildings look the same to me." said the man called Avenger.

"Avenger?" asked Rin in shock.

"That's right little lady." said Avenger. "I'm an Avenger class servant." he said spinning a colt .45 revolver.

"So it was true." said Rider.

"Well things are often far more different than they appear." said Inferno turning to Shiro who had returned to normal. "So what's your choice?" he asked turning to Ilya.

"Fine. We'll leave." Ilya responded narrowing her eyes. Upon hearing this Electrix stood and put her knife away. Then she jumped over to Inferno. "Berserker let's go." At that the two left.

"Wait you're both Masters so why did you help us?" asked Rin.

"We're not heroes but we're not about to let people die." said Electrix. During the whole time Saber had maintained the same nearly emotionless look on her face which the two Elementals noticed.

"You really need to lighten up." said Inferno to Saber who tensed up. "Hey we just helped save your asses. Don't you think you could lighten up a little?" Saber narrowed her eyes.

"I suppose we should at least say thank you." said Saber.

"No thanks needed." replied Inferno. "Like Electrix said we're not heroes and I can tell you now that I've killed before." with a dark look on his face. "But for now like I said lighten up." he said with a smile. "Anyway we have to go." before turning to Rin. "And by the way here. " he said tossing her a bottle.

"What's this?" asked Rin suspiciously.

"Jeez paranoid much?" asked Inferno sarcastically. "Anyway it's just something to speed up Archer healing from the wounds Saber gave him when she kicked his ass." he said before he, Electrix, Rider, and Avenger took off.

Rin looked at the small bottle carefully wondering if she should trust him and noticed something. It had a warning which read: Do not mix with any kind of tea. She shrugged and the three of them left.

The Next day Shiro was getting ready for school. Saber was worried about him getting attacked at school but he explained that it would be unlikely for him to be attacked in a school full of people and, though Saber still didn't quite agree, Shiro left for school. Only a minute had gone by when the phone rang. Saber went and answered.

"Hello?"

"Well hello Saber."

"Who is this?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's Inferno. You know the guy in red who helped you guys out?"

"Why are you calling?" asked Saber.

"Because I figured you wouldn't want Shiro to go to school alone and I agree so I did you a favor." said Inferno. "Alright did you hear the knock?"

"What knock?"

"Hang on." replied Inferno. Then Saber heard a knock at the door. "That should be Electrix dropping off your uniform. You see I thought it would be interesting for a Servant to go to school with her Master. So I hacked the school's data base and put you in as a foreign exchange student from England. I couldn't decide if I should put you from there or Ireland so I flipped a coin and head you're from England. Your name will be Jessica Copeland. And you better not complain. We spent all night coming up with that." Saber moved her head from the phone from the yell. "Sorry. Anyway put the uniform on. I've sent a few kids I know that go to school with your master to take you there. Just don't freak em." At that he hang up allowing Saber to go to the door. When she opened it there was a box there she picked it up and smiled lightly. A few minutes after she emerged wearing the uniform and holding a book bag.

"Just follow my lead." said Shawn to Rider in disguise. "Hey." he said as the two went up to Saber. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Yes I am." replied Saber trying to act as though she didn't know much of her surroundings.

"Well then let's get going or we'll be late." said Shawn.

"That's right." said Rider turning to look at Saber. Then they began walking. "So what's your name?"

"Jessica Copeland." replied Saber. "And you?"

"Hideko Minami." replied Rider.

"And I'm Shawn Garrett." A few minutes later they arrived at school. Once class started Taiga entered the room.

"It seems we've got another new student." she said excited signaling towards the door. Then a girl entered. As soon as Shiro saw her his eyes widened. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Hello. I am Jessica Copeland." she introduced herself.

"Alright now then Jessica-san sit in the seat in front next to Shiro." said Taiga turning to the class. "Shiro stand up." He did and Saber walked to her now assigned seat. Once class started Shiro was continuously looked towards Saber while Shawn kept trying not to laugh at how Shiro was reacting.

'Oh dude. This is better than I could've imagined.' Shawn thought.

'Don't you think you went a little far?' asked Dark Magician Girl appearing behind Shawn.

"Nah. It's fine." said another spirit who appeared. This one was a dog in torn pants and was stifling a laugh. At lunch Shawn and Rider headed for the roof. The two ate lunch on the roof of the place where the door was at.

"Master why are you so interested in them?" asked Rider.

"I suppose I should explain everything to you." said Shawn finishing his own lunch. Then the two jumped off before Shawn made sure the door was closed and held his hand to the door heating it up. "That should keep people from getting up here." he said pulling a small red gem. "Nocturn Ignis Vastator Entrada." he chanted. At that the gem created a red door. Shawn opened it which caused a bright light. The two then entered and the door vanished. After crossing the thresh hold Rider stared in awe at her surrounding there was a nice field with black flowers. What caught her interesting was that at the farthest end there was a large volacano which seemed to be spewing lava into the sky. To her way far left she saw what looked like a graveyard. Then she turned to her right and saw a large field with many weapons around. Then she turned around and saw what looked like a high tech building.

"Where are we?" asked Rider.

"This is my soul." replied Shawn.

"We're in your soul?" asked Rider shocked. "How is that possible?"

"Not a clue but it's something we can do so I thought this would be the best place to explain things to you." replied Shawn. "Just one thing. Take two steps back." Rider wondered but did as she was told. Then she saw an armored person run by at a high speed followed by a knight with white wings. However then the knight with wings turned back.

"Shawn?" asked the knight.

"Hey man."

"What're you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Rider in private." replied Shawn.

"Got it." replied the knight before leaving.

"Alright then." said Shawn turning back to Rider.

Back at school Shiro took Saber to the stairs.

"What's are you doing?" asked Shiro.

"I came to protect you." responded Saber with a serious look.

"Are you crazy?"

"I don't see what the problem is." said Saber.

"How did you even enroll so quickly?"

"It seems Inferno enrolled me and from what I can gather he either goes to school here as well or knows someone here." relied Saber.

"Well I guess this way I don't need to worry." said Shiro.

Back in Shawn's soul

"I see." said Rider.

"How can..." began a voice.

"Harlequin I swear if you don't shut the fuck up I'm gonna throw you into the volcano again!" yelled out Shawn. "Anyway yeah that's everything. At least everything I know so far. So can you stand with such Master?"

"No matter what it is a Servant's duty to stand with their Master so I will continue to stand by your side."

"Then I suppose I should say thank you." said the armored woman.

"So I've been wondering something." said Rider turning. "Who are they?"

"Oh them. Well they're my cards." replied Shawn. "You see my soul deck originates from here so everyone here is part of my deck. And much to some level of irritation they're all parts of me."

"Hey don't I always so to lighten up?" asked Harlequin.

"No. You always say let's kill some more you fucking jackass." said Shawn narrowing his eyes. "Anyway we'd better go." he said as a door appeared behind them.

"Just one question." said Rider. "What is that?" she asked pointing to the graveyard.

"That's where I remember everyone who's life I took." said Shawn looking to the side. "Come on. Let's go." Rider nodded and both left causing the door to reappear on the roof of the school. Once the two were out Shawn turned to her. "Alright just one thing. Everything I told you will have to be kept from the others Elementals once we find them. Some of them already know but you can't tell those who don't."

"I understand." said Rider.

"Alright let's go." A few minutes after they went back to class. Rin passed Shiro and Saber and narrowed her eyes. Shawn with Rider and the two went up to a girl who smiled.

"So have you been watching her closely." asked Shawn.

"Well about as close as I could without suspicion." replied the girl.

"Who is she?" asked Rider.

"Right. My bad." said Shawn. "Rider this is Kimiko Aoki. Also known as Electrix."

"It's a pleasure." said Kimiko extending her hand to Rider.

"Like wise." said Rider.

"Anyway are you sure about what you said before?" asked Shawn.

"Of course I am. It's the best way to keep each other informed." said Kimiko.

"Alright." said Shawn. "Anyway we'd all better go to class."

"Right." said Kimiko. At that the three left. As class went on Shawn tried to pay attention in class.

'Fuck. I never thought being in here would actually be even more boring than walking around town for ten hours.' thought Shawn to himself. Once class was over Shawn and Rider were about to follow Shiro and Saber when his phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey Shawn. It's Xiaoyu. Just calling to tell you that you've got some guests here." As soon as he heard that Shawn's eyes widened. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just tell them to wait."

"Alright." said Xiaoyu hanging up.

"Alright we're gonna have to take the fast way home." said Shawn transforming. Rider nodded and the two took off at a high speed. Within four minutes the two returned and stopped.

"So why did we need to get home so quickly?" asked Rider.

"You'll see." said Shawn going in. Once he went in Shawn and Rider saw a group of people. The first was a man in a red shirt with brown pants who had a mustache and a goatee. The second was a guy dressed black pants with a purple shirt who had short blond hair. The next person was a woman with short brown hair in a yellow dress. Next to her stood a man who was wearing brown pants with a white shirt and a jacket who was also blond. Next to him stood a red headed woman in jeans, and a yellow t shirt. Behind her was a man with black wild looking hair who was wearing jeans and a squared pattern shirt.

"Hey kid. Long time no see." said the man in the squared shirt as he went up to Shawn.

"It really has been a while Uncle Logan." said Shawn.

"So who's that?" asked Logan looking at Rider.

"Rider I'd like you to meet some of the Avengers. The Earth's Mightiest Heroes. This is Uncle Logan." said Shawn turning towards Logan who nodded. "Tony Stark," he said turning to the man in the red shirt. "Jan Van Dyne," he said turning the woman with the short brown hair. "Clint Barton," he said looking to the man with the purple hair. "Captain Steven Rogers," he said looking to the man with the white shirt. "and Angelica Jones." he said looking to the red haired woman. "Avengers this is my uh…well for lack of a better word Servant. Rider."

"Since when do you have a Servant?" asked Tony.

"Yeah that's what I called out about the other day. You see…." began Shawn.

A few minutes later

"So you're in a war for the Holy Grail?" asked Tony.

"Well that's what I understand so far." said Shawn. "Up until now we've encountered most of the other Servants. The ones that we haven't faced yet are Caster and Assassin I've been sensing a few things and there's been a lot of reports of "gas leaks" on the news." he explained.

"So what are they here for?" asked Jan looking at Xiaoyu and Alisa.

"Well Alisa's an AI who tends to come to me when she needs upgrading and Xiaoyu's…well her best friend." replied Shawn looking at the two. "

"So you're the Avengers?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Yes we are." said Steve.

"Why are they refered to as Earth's Mightiest Heroes?" asked Rider.

"Well for one thing because they've saved the planet on more than one occasion." replied Shawn. "Actually I'd be more than willing to bet they'll probably become Legendary Souls in the future. Well except for Thor."

"I see." said Rider.

"So I take it Fury's already taken notice." said Tony.

"More than just notice." replied Shawn. "He called us in about two nights ago. Now he's got a few guys watching us which worries me."

"Why is that?" asked Xiaoyu.

"I told him they'd have to be under my direct command but the problem here is that Servants are beyond what any human could take on. Even with Widow."

"Wait the Black Widow's here too?" asked Jan.

"Not here here. But here in the city." replied Shawn.

"But I wouldn't be so sure about what you said before." said Steve.

"Really?" asked Shawn. "Just try taking on Berserker. He's like the Hulk but with this really freaky ability to regenerate. Though I know he's not as strong as the Hulk I think Berserker could last longer."

"Well be glad we didn't bring Jay Jaws because he would've gotten pissed off if he heard you say that." said Clint.

"I don't doubt it." replied Shawn.

"The Hulk?" asked Rider.

"Picture Berserker twice his normal size green and getting stronger the angrier he gets." replied Shawn. Rider pictured it and shuddered. "Anyway I think we've still got some planning to do given that we need to fight the others."

"Master I believe you are forgetting something." said Rider.

"Oh yeah." said Shawn. "I kinda unlocked my powers."

"Unlocked your powers?" asked Jan.

"Well…" began Shawn before transforming into Inferno then returning to normal.

"Hey that's pretty cool." said Jan.

"So are you like another Human Torch?" asked Clint.

"No." replied Shawn. "I can manipulate anything having to do with heat and I don't need to surround myself with fire because I can become fire." he explained.

"Not bad." said Steve.

"Yeah but I'm telling you this because there's eight others like me and one of them is gonna kinda move in." explained Shawn as they heard a knock on the door.

"So who is he?" asked Tony. Hearing that Shawn became nervous as he opened the door. There stood Kimiko with a suitcase and a man in wild western clothing behind her. "Guys this is Kimiko. Aka Electrix. Kimiko meet the Avengers."

"Hello." she said with a polite smile.

"Hi." said Logan uncertain of what to say.


	6. More Guests Hahaha

Fate/Alternate War

Disclaimer

I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds/GX, Tekken, Marvel, or most of the concepts of this fic.

Chapter 6 More Guests (Hahaha)

"So she's going to be staying with you too?" Jan asked looking at Kimiko with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am." responded Kimiko.

"So what can you do?" asked Logan. Kimiko smiled before transforming then returning to normal. "So who's that?" he asked looking at Avenger.

"Nice to meet y'all." said Avenger.

"This is my Servant." said Kimiko with a smile. "Avenger meet the Avengers."

"Pleasure." said Tony. "So what have you been doing during the war so far?"

"Just watching the others for the most part." replied Shawn.

"Since two of the other Masters go to our school we can keep an eye on them without them figuring out who we are." added Kimiko.

"By the way Tony. You know more about tech than I do. Could you check something out for me?" asked Shawn.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Give me a minute." said Shawn leaving. Then he returned with what looked like a cell phone. "A few weeks ago I kept having this nagging feeling and I just sort of started working on this. I'm still not sure as to what it does though." he said handing the device to Tony who looked at it. Then he pressed a button on the side which caused the phone to open it at all four sides.

"Interesting. Well I'll be able to tell you what it is in a few minutes." said Tony. Then they heard a phone ring and Shawn answered his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shawn it's Aster."

"Aster? Dude I've been wondering what happened to you." said Shawn.

"Look as much as I'd like to catch up I'm calling to tell you that Plasma just told me there's been some stuff going on in the Duel Monster spirit world and some of the less friendlier monsters are finding a way of crossing over." said Aster.

"No kidding." said Shawn. "Alright so do Jaden and Jesse know?"

"Yes and I've just sent a message to Chazz." replied Aster.

"Who?" asked Shawn.

"Chazz. Chazz Princeton." said Aster.

"Give me a minute." said Shawn causing Aster to let out a somewhat frustrated sigh. "Hey Kimiko you know a guy by the name of Chazz Princeton?"

"Isn't he that duelist that uses the Ojama cards?" asked Kimiko.

"The what now?"

"The three little weirdoes in the underwear." clarified Kimiko.

"Oh. Yeah I still don't get it." said Shawn.

"Look that's not important right now. Just keep an eye out." said Aster having becoming exasperated.

"Alright." said Shawn.

"I swear you may not hang out with him much but you are way too much like Jaden." said Aster. "Anyway I've gotta go." he said hanging up.

"Well looks like we may have more trouble than I thought." said Shawn with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Personally. Because I just love trouble." said Shawn with a smirk before pulling out his deck causing Dark Magician Girl to appear behind him. "So have you heard anything about that?"

"Nothing." replied Dark Magician Girl. "I don't really go to the spirit world much."

"Who's he talking to?" asked Angie.

"To his duel monster spirit partner." replied Kimiko.

"Hey Shawn I hate to interrupt but there's seems to be some kind of rift." said Freya.

"Well that's just bad timing." said Shawn throwing his book bag to the couch. "Alright I'll be back."

"Not so fast. I'm coming with you." said Kimiko throwing her suitcase to the same couch. Then the two transformed.

"Alright I'll be right back." said Inferno taking of followed by Kimiko. At that Rider took off after the two with Avenger.

"Well let's see if the kids can handle this." said Tony as the group went to the lab.

Within a few minutes the four arrived at a large busy street. Then they saw a silver veil and out of it stepped out a blond woman dressed in a blue and black jump suit with two sub machine guns on her legs and a strange glowing red object which seemed to be attached to her legs.

"No way." said Electrix.

"You know her?" asked Inferno.

"She's the one who saved me." said Electrix. "I'd recognize her anywhere."

"Well then talk to her. Let's see what she's here about." said Inferno. Electrix nodded and walked up to the woman. The woman looked around as if searching for something.

"Hey Jill." said Electrix walking up to the woman. She turned and narrowed her eyes. "Hey how long has it been?"

"Target found. Initiating capture." said Jill taking an offensive stance.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Electrix taking a step back. Then Jill charged at her forcing Electrix to jump back. Jill however didn't stop until she palmed Electrix's chest throwing her back. When she was able to stop herself Electrix spit out blood.

"You okay?" asked Inferno concerned.

"Something's wrong." said Electrix. "She was never that strong." Avenger was about to jump towards them when Electrix raised her hand. "We should keep them away for now. At least this way they may find a weakness."

Inferno closed his eyes. "I know this is gonna give me a headache but magi-tech online." he said causing his left eye to become glowing in white while the other glowed in green. At that time Shiro and Saber were walking by when they took notice of the two Energy Elementals taking offensive stances towards a woman. "Well so far it doesn't seem like anything's out of place but I think we're gonna have to fight before I can tell anything." At that Jill charged at the two and jumped before kicking both of them. Then she back flipped and kicked Inferno's chest which threw him hard enough to become embedded into the wall. Then she turned to Electrix and began trying to strike her. Inferno got himself off the wall and noticed Shiro and Saber. "Sorry about that but I think we're gonna have trouble. You two should get out of here." he said adjusting some of his bones. "Man she hits harder than a car." he said looking towards the two. "Stay out of this." he said before running towards Jill and Electrix. Jill however took notice so when jumped she grabbed his leg and slammed him on the pavement before she spun him and threw him to a window. However to their surprise, minus Electrix, it rippled and he went through it. Then a car window rippled and Inferno came out it heading towards a wall which he jumped off of and went to Jill who dodged him. "Okay so I know what's happened to her."

"What?" asked Electrix.

"Well her physical abilities seem to be from some kind of virus and her attitude seems to be from that thing on her chest. It looks to be some sort of mind control thing."

"Then we need to get it off of her." said Electrix making sparks in her hand.

"Hang on." said Inferno. "That thing's attached to her so if you damage it there's a chance that it could do irreparable damage." Up until now Jill had been looking between the two figure which to attack first.

"Something's not right." said Saber noticing the two standing in offensive stances while Jill stood looking from one to the other. "Shiro I think we should leave."

"Why?" asked Shiro. His question was answered when Jill snapped her fingers causing strange creatures to begin appearing around her. This took them all by surprise.

"Looks like things are getting fun." said Inferno with a smile as he drew what looked like two pistols from his lower back while Electrix drew her sword.

"You will come with me whether you like it or not." said Jill before vanishing.

"You know somehow I just knew this was gonna happen." said Inferno with a smile.

"Can we get off the movie references and kill these things." said Electrix.

"Fine whatever." said Inferno with a sigh. The strange creatures start charging at them. The two jumped and Inferno began firing at them. To Shiro's surprise the guns Inferno held seem to be firing red energy. When the two landed one of the creatures tried to slash at Inferno from behind which he blocked with one of his pistols before using the other one to fire at its head sending a large blood spatter to the floor. Electrix, meanwhile, was dodging attack after attack while slashing with her sword.

"Strike down evil Denki-Sasori!" called out Electrix causing her sword to be covered by electricity. When it cleared it looked kind of like a scorpion's tail covered in lightning with various glowing symbols going up the blade. "This'll be the first time I get to fight seriously in this life time." she said holding her weapon over her shoulder. Then as one of the creatures got closer to her Electrix began slashing at them causing them to turn to ashes as they did but still with a spatter of blood. Then she turned to Inferno who was aiming a weapon towards her. Electrix smiled and nodded then Inferno fired as she side stepped causing his shot to hit a creature behind her. Inferno then started jumping with the faces of the creatures until he was next to Electrix. The two looked around and noticed the creatures which they had destroyed seemed to reforming their bodies.

"Well this looks like bigger trouble." said Inferno.

"Geez what ever could have given you that idea?" asked Electrix sarcastically.

"Saber." said Shiro. Saber nodded before they saw something. A glowing circle appeared around both Inferno and Electrix. Saber looked and saw Inferno's eyes had become green while Electrix's eyes had become purple. Something which caught most of them by surprise happened. Several lines formed throughout the bodies of both of them which resembled circuits. These lines began glowing brightly and the two released a large amount of energy which seem just enough to vaporize the creatures. After the lines vanished from them and their eyes returned to normal.

"Well that was new to me. How about you?" Inferno asked.

"First for me too." said Electrix.

"Are you two okay?" asked Shiro.

"We're fine." replied Inferno. "Still I didn't even know we could do convergence like that."

"So you have the power to use your magic circuits to their fullest." said Saber.

"I guess." said Inferno. A short second later Rider and Avenger landed next to their Masters.

"Why did you restrict us?" asked Rider.

"To keep you hidden. At least this way we could make sure no one saw you. But with that release of magical I think most people here have had their memories erased from what's just happened."

"How do you know?" asked Rider.

"Mana told me." replied Inferno.

"Who's Mana?" asked Shiro.

"I'll explain another time." said Inferno. "For now we need to get back to base."

"Base? Really?" asked Electrix with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It sounds cooler than home." said Inferno.

"I must first ask something." said Saber catching their attention.

"What were those creatures?"

"Demons." replied Inferno simply. "More specifically demons created by the darkest feeling of humans."

"Anyway we better go." said Electrix turning to Avenger who nodded. Inferno turned to Rider who smiled. Then there was a flash of lightning followed by a bright flash and the four were gone. Shiro looked where the four had been standing before looking at his hands.

"You are still wondering of what happened last night, aren't you?" asked Saber.

"Yeah." said Shiro. "This is the first time I feel like I've really got the chance to be a hero of justice."

A few minutes later the four returned with the Avengers with Inferno and Electrix in civilian form.

"Not bad." said Tony.

"So have you already thought what you guys are gonna do?" asked Clint.

"Not entirely." replied Shawn. "All we know is that we have to get the other seven. It's then that our purpose will be revealed."

"What purpose?" asked Clint.

"How the hell would I know?" asked Shawn. "I just told you we won't know until all nine of us are together."

"Alright, alright. I was just joking." said Clint.

"Anyway aren't there only like four elements?" asked Jan.

"No." said Kimiko. "You see to everything in existence there is light and dark. They are the first two. Within light resides fire and wind along with electricity which extends from fire. Then in dark there is water and earth with steel which extends from earth." she explained.

"Hold on." said Clint. "By my count that's only eight. So what's the ninth."

"The one thing that's at the center of everything and everyone." said Shawn. "Love."

"You mean cupid's one of you?" asked Jan shocked.

"Yeah but as opposed to the common misconception Cupid's not a little dude in a diaper. She's a girl who usually tend to be a lot younger than the rest of us." explained Shawn.

"Although I always feel bad for her." said Kimiko.

"Why's that?" asked Avenger.

"Well love, kind of like light and dark, isn't something physical." replied Shawn.

"And the primary part of her powers focus on making people fall in love but to do so she need to feel that love." added Kimiko.

"So what does that mean?" asked Clint.

"She's an empath." replied Shawn. "In other words she can feel everyone emotions. But I figure the last few thousand years she's probably learned to use or control that." he shrugged as he turned seeing Rider in black pants and a black turtle neck with glasses while Avenger wore a jeans with a beige shirt but still with his hat. "I'm…not gonna ask." he said with a sigh. "Hey so anyone wanna come with me tonight. There's a race tonight."

"A race?" asked Rider.

"If you know the right people then they'll tell you of parts in town at night where people get together and race their cars." explained Shawn.

"I still don't get what you find appealing about that." said Jan.

"Well for one we don't go around in circles for half a day." said Shawn. "Plus we're allowed to use any part of the road." he said going to the lab followed by the others. "Now say hello to my pride and joy." he said taking the cover of a large object revealing a red card with twin black lines running from the hood to the trunk, with a phoenix on the left side and a dragon on the right.

"Not bad." said Tony. "So how did you find this?"

"I had to buy the chassis and rebuild it part by part." replied Shawn. "Took me a good eleven months."

"So long ago did you finish?" asked Jan.

"Seven months." replied Shawn. "Afterwards I had it modified."

"Modified how?" asked Clint. Shawn went into the car and turned.

"New weapon system and a nanoskin to start." Shawn said with a smile. "Plus a few other surprises. But we've still got a few hours."

Three hours later

"Alright let's head out." said Shawn.

"But how are all of us gonna fit in there?" asked Jan.

"I've got that covered." said Kimiko with a smile. "After all you didn't think we came here walking, did you?"

"Alright I'm guessing Rider's gonna ride with me so who else? She seats five."

"I'll go." said Jan who was followed by Logan and Steve. The others followed. Shortly after they got in Shawn's car and he hit a button which caused the roof in front of the car to drop into a ramp allowing him to drive out. When they were out Kimiko followed Shawn through various streets until they got to the rougher parts of Fuyuki.

"What is this place?" asked Rider looking out the window to walls that were painted with various words and images.

"You have to realize that not all parts of cities are equal." said Shawn looking around as well.

"So why do they have the races here?" asked Jan.

"The cops are afraid of this place making it a more disclosed location." replied Shawn. A few minutes later they found a large crowd of people with a few cars of bright colors, lights, and various designs. Shawn and Kimiko stopped and everyone stepped out and Shawn approached a guy wearing an orange shirt with a cap. "Hey man."

"Well tie me up and shoot me. You're actually early." said the man.

"Hey I have my moments." said Shawn as Rider walked up to him.

"So who's that?" asked the man.

"Ren meet Rider. Rider Ren." Shawn introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." said Ren.

"Likewise." said Rider. Shawn then went up to Ren and handed him some cash.

"Alright then let's get started!" Ren called out as Shawn went up to him.

"Hey man just one thing. I'm gonna have a few people riding with me. Is that cool?" asked Shawn.

"It's your ride man." said Ren with a shrug going in front of everyone. "Alright lets get ready!"

"Come on Rider." Rider nodded and followed. "Hey Kimiko I want you to come with us too."

"Alright." said Kimiko. Rider went into the passenger side seat while Kimiko and Avenger went to the back seat followed by Jan. He drove to a line of cars all of which were revving. In front of them stood Ren.

"Alright everyone ready?" All six cars revved loudly. "Alright let's do this!" At that all the cars took off. After a turned Shawn was looking around as he started passing a few of the other cars. Two streets after he looked to his left.

"Alright I think now we can talk." said Shawn.

"And what did you wanna know?" asked Kimiko.

"I'm gonna go straight to the point. Are you sure they won't need you back at Amanogawa High School?" asked Shawn.

"How did you know about that?" asked Kimiko shocked as the other just looked confused.

"I don't think so. I wasn't part of the Kamen Rider Club and either way it seems like Fourze and Meteor can take on the Zodiarts." replied Kimiko. "Especially with Gentarou who now has the S and N Magnet switches. So what's the real reason you're asking?"

"Isn't it kinda obvious given the situation?" asked Shawn.

"Right now I don't think you'll need to worry about that. So far only three or four of the Horoscopes have appeared as far as I know." replied Kimiko as Shawn made a sharp turn. Shawn noticed another car was about try to hit him and hit the break quickly causing the other car to speed past him and hit a wall and smash through it.

"Oh shit!" called out Shawn speeding away.

"What are you doing?" asked Avenger.

"That's Shiro's place and he has a Servant too." said Shawn. "I'll bet you Taiga's gonna freak on him tomorrow."

"You're on." said Kimiko as Shawn swirved again. By now Shawn was in second and was getting closer to the next vehicle when they saw the bridge up ahead start to rise.

"Awe hell yeah!" he called out.

"Uh Shawn what are you gonna do?" asked Rider.

"We're jumping!" he called out hitting a switch that was under his radio. Then he pushed a button on the left side of his steering wheel boosting the speed of his car launching them off the first half of the bridge and over the other vehicle giving them a rough landing but well enough. Within a minute he swirved past what had been set up as the finish line. Then they all stepped out, with Rider and Avenger feeling a little dizzy. Ren went up to him with a smile and handed him a large wad of cash. Shawn took a few bills and handed them back to Ren who smiled. Shortly after they left with Kimiko and Shawn wondering what was gonna happen to Shiro after that car smashed into the external part of the property.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Just a little game here. What movie did I reference here?


	7. Briefing

Fate/Alternate War

Disclaimer

I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds/GX, Tekken, Marvel, or most of the concepts of this fic.

Chapter 7 Briefing

At Night both Saber and Shiro were asleep when they both felt something like a quake and then heard a loud crash. The two got up and quickly went to the source to find a car had gone through the wall. Saber went to investigate but found the vehicle abandoned.

"Oh man. Fuji-nee's gonna go nuts over this."

The following morning things were complicate for Shiro after Taiga got a look at the hole, needless to say, she went way beyond freaked. It took both Shiro and Sakura to keep her from calling the police. Once she calmed down they began to make breakfast as Shiro was cooking they heard the phone ring.

"Sakura could you get that?" asked Shiro.

"Sure thing sempai." said Sakura. "Hello?" she asked answering.

"Hello. Is this the home of Shiro Emiya?" asked a voice.

"Yes it is." replied Sakura.

"Then could I speak to him?"

"He's busy right now." replied Sakura.

"Please tell him it's important. It won't take long."

"Okay." said Sakura placing the phone on the table. Then she went and quickly told Shiro. He sighed.

"Alright Sakura then could keep an eye on this for me?"

"Sure sempai."

"Thanks." said Shiro going to the phone. "Hello."

"Shiro Emiya?"

"Yes."

"Alright listen. I know about what happened with that car at your place and I have some people who are gonna fix it while you and your girlfriends are at school." said the voice hanging up leaving Shiro with a blush. Then he regained his composure and went to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" asked Taiga.

"I don't know." replied Shiro. "They just said someone would come by to fix the hole."

"Wow. You must be getting lucky." said Taiga.

A couple of blocks away Shawn was hanging up the phone as he finished eating breakfast. Then he went to his room.

"Well let's see if this one'll work." said Shawn looking to a duel disk he had only recently been able to finish. He held out his left arm causing a device which covered half his left forearm to appear. "Mode change. Receiver."

"Mode changed." a mechanical voice said as two small holes opened up on it. Then he pulled two thin cables from the duel disk and connected them into the device on his arm. This caused the duel disk to glow before it vanished along with its cable. "Complete."

"Alright. Now I'll be able to test it." he said to himself as someone entered his room. He turned and saw it was Rider in disguise.

"Shawn it's almost time to go." said Rider.

"Alright but Rider come here a minute."

"What is it?" asked Rider approaching her master.

"Here." said Shawn handing Rider a device like the one he was wearing but that was only the upper half. Rider looked at the object and wondered.

"We call them gauntlets. I've upgraded it to include several things including a tracker which will allow you to find me anywhere so long as we're in the same reality." said Shawn wtih a smile.

"I see." said Rider placing the device on her left forearm. This caused it to close then adjust itself to her arm before it vanished. "This is an interesting device."

"You'll get used to it." said Shawn. "Anyway let's go." he said getting his bookbag. Rider, who already had hers, followed. Kimiko had taken off early since she didn't want to arouse any suspicion, or get any rumors started. The two were heading towards the door and Shawn turned. "Hey Alisa I'll start upgrading you after we come back, alright?"

"Sure." said Alisa with a smile.

"Alright see you guys later." said Shawn as the two left. On the way Rider began to wonder something.

"Master if you don't mind my asking why are you letting so many people stay with you?" asked Rider.

"I made the offer when I met them. Well most of them." replied Shawn. "Anyway I said if they ever came they could stay with me. However it seems like when they do come it's mostly to keep an eye on me." he said with a laugh. "At this point I don't mind it as much." he said as they saw Shiro and Sakura heading towards school. The two then went up to the others.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Not so good." said Shiro.

"What happened?" asked Shawn.

"Well a car crashed into the wall that's around sempai's home." said Sakura.

"Oh dude that sucks." said Shawn.

"You have no idea." said Shiro with a hand on his head. "Fuji-nee went nuts over it."

"I think I can relate. You see someone who to me is like family went kinda nuts this one time I got hit by a car." The three looked at him.

"How did that happen?" asked Sakura.

"I'd really rather not dwell on the details." said Shawn. "Point is got a little hurt and well she just went a little nuts and wouldn't even let me leave for work for like two weeks." he explained. "Man she was pissed because I would sneak off." he said with a small laugh. Once the four got to school Sakura took of towards the Archery club.

"So do you two meet up on the way to school?" asked Shiro.

"No. We live together." replied Shawn simply causing Shiro's eyes to widen.

"Wait so are you..?" asked Shiro.

"No. We haven't been living together for that long." replied Shawn. "Anyway there's something we need to do. See you in class Shiro."

"Alright." said Shiro as the two left. The two headed towards the stairs and headed up until they went to the next floor where Kimiko was waiting.

"So did you bring the upgraded gauntlet?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah." said Shawn pulling out a small box from his book back which he handed to Kimiko. She then opened it seeing a device like the one Shawn had and had given Rider but with it being light blue and yellow. Kimiko smiled and put it on. "So mind telling me why the hell couldn't you just have put it on at home?"

"I'd rather it stay my little secret." said Kimiko with a sly smile.

"Well over a thousand years and you've never changed." said Shawn with a hand on his head. "Anyway I also brought one for Avenger." he said handing another one to Kimiko. Then Avenger appeared behind her and he took it before putting it on.

"Well looks like all these fancy gadgets have more to them than what most see, don't they?" asked Avenger. Shawn was about to respond when his cell started vibrating. "Yeah?"

"Hey Shawn you won't believe what I just found." said Freya at the other line. "There's a strange energy signature at school. Something similar to the ones at Amanogawa High School."

"Were you able to pin point the exact location?" asked Shawn.

"I'm afraid not. All I know is that the holder is somewhere in school." replied Freya.

"Alright then. Thanks." said Shawn hanging up. "Well we've got an issue."

"What's up?" asked Kimiko.

"Someone here at school has a switch." replied Shawn.

"Great. Like we didn't have enough to worry about." said Kimiko. "So any idea about who it might be?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? You're then one who's fought these things before." said Shawn.

"Oh yeah." said Kimiko sheepishly.

"Good grief." said Shawn with a hand on his head. "At any rate the bell will ring soon so we should go to class."

"Alright." said Kimiko turning. "Avenger go around and investigate to see if you can find out who's got the switch."

"Alright." said Avenger as he vanished.

"Well I suppose it could be worse." said Shawn. "Come on let's go."

The three headed for class and made sure to keep their guard up. All though during class they didn't notice anything strange Shawn took notice of how Rin seemed to be carefully observing Shiro when they would walk by each other. Shawn also noticed that outside of class Saber seemed to keep a close eye on Shiro. A little too close as she was starting to seem like jealous girlfriend.

"Saber I understand that you're protecting me but..." began Shiro before Shawn went up to him.

"Hey Shiro."

"Oh. Shawn. How are you?" asked Shiro a little tense.

"I'd say better than you since you sound kinda stressed bro." replied Shawn. "What's the deal?"

"Nothing just some recent events." replied Shiro.

"I see. Anyway I was looking for you to challenge you to another duel after school."

"Really?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah. But because Hideko is unfamiliar with the game as I think is Jess I figured it would be good to have a tag duel. You know so that they can learn."

"That sounds good but I don't think Jessica has a deck." said Shiro.

"Then what's that?" asked Shawn pointing to a card that was sticking out of the top of Saber's book bag. She opened it and found a deck of cards which surprised her. "I thought you were teaching her since I've been teaching Hideko."

"Well I guess." said Shiro.

"Awesome. Then let's..."

"But there's an issue." said Shiro. "Jessica doesn't have a duel disk."

"Well then it's a good thing I called a friend to have a duel disk I've been working on delivered here after school." replied Shawn. Shiro just gaped at him. "What? You're surprised that I'm two steps ahead of you?" he said with a shrug. "At any rate you'd best devise your strategy because you know I don't hold back." he said as he and Rider left. As class went on Shawn was thinking why Shiro hadn't realized who or what he was. 'I hope this duel will help him realize it.' Once class ended Shawn was waiting outside of the school with Rider who was still in disguise with both of them having their duel disks active. When Shiro and Saber went up to them they looked around.

"So where is the person who will deliver?" asked Saber. As if on cue Alisa landed on in front of them holding a large box.

"Here." said Alisa handing Saber the box before turning to Shawn and whispering something.

"Right now?" asked Shawn.

"I'm afraid so." replied Alisa.

"Great." sighed Shawn. "Alright man looks like we're gonna have postpone this for another time. Looks like the boss wants to see me."

"You have a job?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah. Anyway we need to go." said Shawn with an exasperated sigh. "How about we reschedule for two days from. That'll give you guys the chance to get to learn new combos." he said as he Rider and Alisa left. Once they were a few blocks from the school Shawn led them into an alleyway. "Hey Alisa think you can fly us there?"

"I was wondering if you'd ask that." said Alisa. "I can but we can't go from here."

"Oh yeah." Shawn realized. "Well then let's head up." The three then jumped from wall to wall until they got to the roof of that building.

"But will she be able to take our combined weight?" asked Rider.

"Alisa?" asked Shawn.

"It will pose no problem." said Alisa as large jet looking wings with thruster came out of her back. Needless to say this caught Rider by surprise as Alisa extended her hand to the Master/Servant team. Shawn took Alisa's left hand while Rider look at her Master. Then she nodded and took Alisa's right hand. After Alisa took off heading for one of the larger building in view.

"Damn. Looks like that last upgrade really gave you speed." said Shawn.

"Indeed. Every upgrade seems to increase my capabilities each time." she said as she landed. There they saw a woman in a suit who looked at them before she turned.

"Please come this way." said the woman leading them into the building. Shortly after they were in an elevator which moved for a but of time. When it opened they were in a large office which over looked the city.

"You may leave." said a man in a blue suit who had brown wavy hair. The woman nodded and left.

"So what did you call me in for Prez?" asked Shawn.

"We need you to go into another reality to retrieve something." said the man.

"Okay why me? You guys have way more trained soldier?" asked Shawn.

"Because you are the ultimate infiltraitor and anyone who goes may be force to duel."

"I see." said Shawn. "So what am I gonna retrieve?" he asked with a bored expression.

"You'll know when you find."

"Okay and when am I leaving?"

"Excuse me but I think I should go as well." said Rider.

"And who is this?"

"I'm Shawn's servant." said Rider removing her disguise revealing herself. The president looked at Shawn with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks it's a long story." said Shawn with a sigh. "Just let her go with me."

"Alright then I'll tell them you'll be accomponied."

"I would also like to go." said Alisa.

"Alright then. So we will need you to come here tomorrow morning to be prepped."

"Cool but one thing. How's my bike?"

"The upgrades you requested have been completed."

"Cool. Hey could we get a ride? We flew here and the last thing we need is to attract attention."

"Very well." said the President looking to the door. A woman nodded and the others turned following her. A few minutes after the three were drive back to Shawn's and went inside.

* * *

><p>I don't know how many noticed this but I like to mess with Shiro. It'll happen from time to time but nothing fatal.<p> 


	8. A Duel of Darkness

Fate/Alternate War

I'm gonna warn now that this is probably one of the less interesting things I've ever written.

Disclaimer

I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds/GX, Tekken, Marvel, or most of the concepts of this fic. I also don't own the concept of the evil Jaden in this chapter who comes from jboy44's story What if?

Chapter 8 A Duel of Darkness

"Alright so are we ready?" asked Shawn as he left his room wearing a black t-shirt with a thick vest and black pants. I also had two guns holstered at his lower back along with two more on a belt along with a number of knives shiethed around it.

"Isn't that a little much?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Kid knows what he's doing." said Logan before they heard a car horn. When they went outside there was a van outside.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." said Shawn. "Ah whatever. Let's go." he said before turning. "Hey Kimi. Would you mind telling Taiga that we're not showing up today?"

"Sure." said Kimiko with a smile. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll come back in one piece. Probably cut up as hell but still in one piece." said Shawn with a smile.

"Do not worry. I'll protect him." said Rider seriously.

"Well let's get going." said Shawn. At that Shawn, Alisa, and Rider entered the van. A few minutes after the doors opened and they found themselves in a large lab of some kind. Though since Rider had her blind fold on she was all she could really tell is that the place in question was quite large and that they weren't alone.

"Alright now that you're all here you will be each given a portable terminal. In case you are seperated they will allow us to keep track of you and you to find each other." said a man handing each of them a small terminal. "Now these are so you can keep in contact in case you are seperated." Each of them was given an earpiece which extended enough to be near the user's mouth. Each of them put the earpieces on. "Alright now I think we're just missing one person."

"We are?" asked Shawn confused.

"Not anymore." they heard a voice say. Alisa and Rider turned while Shawn placed a hand on his face.

"Don't tell me." said Shawn sounding exasperated.

"Aw what's wrong?" said the same voice teasingly. Shawn turned and sure enough it was just who he though.

"Who are you?" asked Rider.

"She's my cousin Laura." replied Shawn.

"I was not aware you had other cousins." said Alisa.

"Look I'll explain later. For now let's just get going." said Shawn. Laura smiled and the four walked up to a platform.

"Alright now be careful and keep in contact." said the guy in white. The four nodded and a silver veil appeared behind them which then passed through them. Within a few seconds they found themselves in an enormous desert.

"Alright now where do we go?" asked Shawn. A few seconds after another silver veil appeared behind them from which two motorcycles appeared. One red and gold and the other black and silver. Each had a helmet with matching colors. "Sweet." he said getting onto the red bike while Laura got onto the black one. "Hey Rider you wanna ride with me?" Rider simply nodded. Shawn handed her the helmet which she put on as he turned on the bike along with Laura.

"You wanna ride with me?" Laura asked Alisa.

"There is no need. I can fly." said Alisa as her thrusters came out of her back and she took to the air. The four took off ahead.

"So do we know what we're looking?" asked Laura.

"No. I was hoping they'd told you." replied Shawn as Alisa took to a higher part of the sky.

"Hey guys I think I found where we are supposed go." said Alisa.

"Where?" asked Shawn.

"There is a strange building up ahead." said Alisa. "Wait I recognize the building. It looks like Duel Academy."

"Which one?" asked Shawn.

"The one that's on an island."

"Hang on I think I see it." said Shawn. "What do you make of it?" he asked Laura.

"I don't know." said Laura. "But I think we've got company."

"Yeah I heard it too." said Shawn. The two looked up and saw something strange flying over them that wasn't Alisa. All they could tell was that it had demonic wings and a pair of horns. The two kept riding even when the figure began to dive towards them. However Alisa drop kicked it causing it to crash several feet from them. Then Shawn and Laura nodded to each other and hit a red button on each of their bikes causing blue fire to shoot out of the tail pipes and them to go a lot faster. Thanks to this within a few minutes they found themselves at the front of the large building. Then they all got off as Alisa landed and the group proceded inside. "So why'd you decide to join us?" he asked looking at Laura.

"Because we never go in missions together. I mean hell you've never even let me go on any of yours." replied Laura as they entered the building.

"You smell that?" asked Shawn drawing to of his guns.

"Yeah." replied Laura and two metallic claws came out of each of her hands. At that Rider drew her chain and two chainsaws came out of Alisa's arms and onto her wrists. The group prepared but saw what looked like a person who was dragging themselves towards them. However none of them lowered their weapons. Shawn narrowed his eyes before firing a shot at the person's leg. However they kept walking towards them.

"Great. Another Racoon City disaster." said Shawn firing at the "person's" head causing them to fall unmoving. Then he placed his weapons back in their holsters. "Well let's get moving." he said as a fireball formed on his left hand.

"You're a mutant?" asked Laura.

"No. I'm an Elemental." replied Shawn. "Anyway focus X."

"Who are you and what do you want?" a loud voice boomed through darkness of the halls.

"I'm here to duel!" called back Shawn. After that they could almost here a laugh. "Very well. If you think you can then follow the ghoul in front of you to the gym." At that another "person" went near them before turning to leave. Shortly after they were at a door. Then Shawn kicked the door open and the four entered. Shawn looked around until he saw someone whom he recognized which caused his eyes to widen. "Jaden?" he asked in shock.

"It seems you know of me but I believe I know you." said "Jaden".

"Is that really him?" asked Alisa.

"That's a Jaden but it's sure as hell not the one I know." replied Shawn. "I can sense a lot of evil in his heart." he said as his duel disk formed from fire. At that Shawn became Inferno but with his eyes glowing lightly in red.

"Fool!" they heard a voice say as two dark figures stepped forth. "Do you believe you are worthy to duel our king?" asked one of the two.

"Fuck off or I'll kill you." said Inferno as his right hand became covered in a silver gauntlet. One of the two jumped towards him but Shawn drew one of his pistols and fire bright red blasts which threw it back. "Artemis." he said causing the silver weapon to glow before firing off several purple blast which threw the demon back before the weapon known as Artemis vanished. "I've killed demons before and low levels like you are nothing to me." he said turning back to Jaden.

"Impressive." said Jaden with a smirk as he revealed his left arm which then morphed in a duel disk. "Now then shall we."

"Okay even I thought that was gross." said Inferno as he slid his deck into his duel disk. "Game on." he said with his eyes narrowed. "But I believe royalty should go first."

"Well isn't that kind of you?" said Jaden with a smirk drawing. 'Perfect' he though. "I start with the spell Dark Fusion and with it I fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Wildheart!" he said as a man in green with claws and wings along with a man in a loin cloth and several red tattoos were absorbed into a dark swirl. "With this I summon out Evil Hero Wild Cyclone (Level 8, Earth, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 1900/2300). Next up I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"Alright my draw!" declared Inferno. "Dude what happened to you?"

"I let myself become powerful. Nothing more." said Jaden.

"No. I know you. At least the you from back home bro." said Inferno. "I can tell you've let yourself become corrupted by real evil."

"So what?" asked Jaden. "What makes you think you know me?"

"Again because I know the you from back home." replied Inferno. "The Jaden I met taught me a lot of stuff and guess what. I'm bringing that." he said with a smile. "I activate the spell Cosmic Flash!" he declared as the spell appeared before him. "With this I can summon out any level 4 or below Galactic Hero monster from my deck."

"Galactic Hero?" asked Jaden.

"That's right and I call out my Galactic Hero Silent Vampire (Level 4, Dark, Zombie/Effect, 1400/1600) to the field!" Inferno said as a girl in a white shirt and black skirt appeared in front of him. "Next up I sacrifice my Silent Vampire." he said as his monster was absorbed into a colorful sphere. "And I summon out my Dark Magician Girl (Level 6, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect, 2000/1700)!" he declared as from the sphere appeared Dark Magician Girl. "Next up I activate my vampire's effect from the graveyard. You see while Silent Vampire is in my graveyard I can remove her from play. In doing so I can special summon out any level 4 or below Galactic Hero straight outta my deck."

"Interesting." said Jaden with a smile.

"So the monster I'm choosing is my Galactic Hero Dark Love (Level 4, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 1500/1700)." Inferno said as a girl who wore a red corset with a black rose in the middle, a black skirt, a red choker with a black rose on it, and a pair of bat like wings which came out of her back. "You ready to show him some real power?"

"Oh yeah. Let's rock." replied Dark Magician Girl.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician Girl with my Galactic Hero Yohei (Level 5, Dark, Warrior/Effect, 1700/1100)!" he said as Dark Magician Girl jumped into a swirling vortex along with a warrior who wore all black along with a mask and had two large assault rifles on his back, a sword at his left side, and a pair of hand guns. After the vortex shattered and revealed Dark Magician Girl wearing a black tube top with a skirt that extended from it to half ways to her knees, black sleeves, and shoes. Now she also had a pair is pistols in her hands instead of her staff. "Say Hello to my Merc Magician Girl (Level 8, Dark, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, 3300/2800). Next up I activate the spell card Million Dollar Shot!" declared Inferno. "Now I skip my battle phase this turn but in exchange Merc Magician Girl can destroy one monster you control." he explained. At that Merc Magician Girl jumped very high and began shooting several shots around herself spinning rapidly before she fired towards Wild Cyclone destroying him. "Now here's a real kicker. You see when a monster is destroyed by Million Dollar Shot the monster is removed from play instead of going to the graveyard. Then one of the fusion material monsters used to summon him returns to your side of the field. So who's it gonna be?"

"I will bring back Avian." said Jaden as the corrupted Elemental Hero appeared before him.

"Well I throw down a face down and I'll end my turn."

"Very well." said Jaden drawing. "I'll start by activating my E-Emergency Call to add Elemental Hero Burstinatrix."

"Sorry to interupt but Dark Love's effect activates. You see when either one of us adds cards from our decks or graveyards to our hands then the other person gets a choice. And since you added a monster to your hand I get to choose one of two effects. I can either hit you with 500 points of damage or I can raise my life points by 500 and I think I'll pick number two." Inferno explained as his monster turned and blew a kiss at him which then caused a light glow around his body. (Jaden 4000, Inferno 4500)

"I sacrifice Avian to summon out Evil Hero Malicious Edge (Level 7, Earth, Fiend/Effect, 2600/1800) in attack mode!" declared Jaden as a creature with a number of needles sticking of his body, three claws on each hand, and razor wings appeared. "Now I equip Malicious Edge with the spell Vicious Claw giving my monster an addition 300 ATK points. In addition if my monster gets destroyed by battle Vicious Claw returns to my hand and my monster is saved." he explained as a dark energy surrounded Malicious Edge's right claw. "Now Malicious Edge attack his Dark Love!" Upon command Jaden's monster jumped and headed for Inferno's monster.

"Sorry but no dice." said Inferno raising his hand. "I activate my face down. The spell Dark Matrix!" he declared. "This card ends your battle phase and then allows Galactic Hero Dark Love to evolve!" he explained as Malicious Edge landed back with Jaden. Then Dark Love began to glow in a dark light with purple lightning. "Thanks to this she now becomes Galactic Hero Blazing Succubus (Level 7, Fire, Spellcaster/Effect, 2700/1800)!" he explained as from the dark light emerged a woman who had a black tank top with black shorts, flaming hair and had what looked like volcanic remnants on her forearms, hands, and feet as gloves and boots. "Now because Dark Love was affected by Dark Matrix I can draw two cards." he said drawing.

"Very well then I will place another card face down and I will end my turn." said Jaden.

"Alright my draw!" declared Inferno. "So what exactly happened to you? Looks like you and Yubel became one but the you I know was never like this." he said.

"Simple. She tried to control me and I was too strong. Simple as that." said Jaden with a dark smile.

"So you never understood her, did you?" asked Inferno.

"What is there to understand?" asked Jaden with a look of condescension.

"Yubel may have been somewhat psycotic but what she did she did because she cared for you." replied Inferno.

"And how would you know?" asked Jaden with a scoff.

"Because even though here we're about the same age back in my world you're about ten or twelve years older." replied Inferno. "You told me everything that happened here. About how Jesse on this end duel Zane back on earth to create duel energy so they could send the Rainbow Dragon as well as how you and Jesse dueled Yubel. You also told me how you guys faced off together against all three Sacred Beasts and how awesome it looked when you took saw Rainbow Dragon take on all three of them. But it was then that things got heavy because the energy required caused not only for you guys to be sent back but Jesse to be trapped. That was why you found a way to return. A way to rescue him. But when you did your friends went with you because just as you would never abandon them they would never abandon you. But it seems that you are no longer Jaden Yuki."

"You're right. I'm not." said Jaden. "For I am now the Supreme King."

"No you're not." said Inferno which caused a quick angry reaction from Jaden. "I can sense you've let darkness consume you but that darkness isn't the power of the Supreme King. That power is locked deep inside you."

"And how can you tell?"

"Because I was born half human. Then made into an experiment. Thanks to that my left eye has the same abilities as most kinds of high tech cameras including infared, night vision, and several other things." Inferno explained as his left eye began to glow yellow. "My right eye on the other hand has the ability to see any and every kind of magic and right now I see the Supreme King's power trapped within you." replied Inferno looking at his cards. "Now I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He then narrowed his eyes. "Now I activate my Pot of Duality. With this I can draw three cards but then I must choose one and return the other two to my deck and shuffle my deck." he said adding one of the three cards to his hand and returning the other causing his duel disk to shuffle his deck. Then he smiled. "Now I summon out Galactic Hero Starlight Magician (Level 6, Light, Spellcaster/Effect, 2000/1700)." he said as a woman with light violet hair in a purple dress. "You see Starlight Magician can be special summoned when she's added to my hand by a card effect." He said looking back at his hand before looking towards Jaden "Next up I summon my Galactic Hero Brawler Beast (Level 3, Dark, Beast/Tuner, 1200/1500) in attack mode!" he declared as a bipedal dog who wore tattered clothes and fingerless gloves. "Now I activate his effect which allows me to send one machine type monster to the graveyard to raise or drop Brawler Beast's level by the level of the discarded monster." he said as he slid a card to his graveyard. "The monster I discarded was my Replicator who is a level 1 monster. So I'm dropping Brawler Beast's level by 1." he explained. "Next up here's something new for you!" he said as the dog began howling loudly causing it to split into three stars which became rings.

"What's going on?" asked Jaden surprised for once.

"I'm tuning my level 2 Brawler Beast with my level 6 Starlight Magician!" Inferno explained as the three stars expanded into rings that Starlight Magician jumped through causing her to become outlined that revealed six stars within her which then became aligned making a tunnel of light. "Fire of my soul ignite the truth from beyond and reveal the truth! Synchro summon! Flame On! Magma Dragon (Level 8, Fire, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, 3000/2900)!" he chanted as a large dragon made of black rock and volcanic ash appeared.

"Synchro summon?" asked Jaden.

"That's right." replied Inferno. "And now Magma Dragon attack his Inferno Wing with Volcanic Nova!" Upon command his monster fire a massive stream of fire at Jaden's monster.

"Not bad but not good enough." said Jaden as his facedown arose. "I activate the trap Negate Attack." he said as a ripple in space absorbed the blast.

"Sweet." said Inferno with a smile. "Well I'm throwing down a face down and I guess I'll call it a turn."

"Very well then I draw!" declared Jaden. "Now I'll start by summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (Level 4, Light, Warrior, 1600/1400) in attack mode!" he said as a man in black with a yellow armor and a blue visor appeared. "Next I once again activate Dark Fusion but this time I will fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman (Level 4, Earth, Warrior, 800/2000)!" he called out as both Sparkman and a monster that looked like couple of large rocks together. Then the two jumped into another dark swirl. "Together they create the Evil Hero Lightning Golem (Level 6, Light, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 2400/1500)!" he said as a larger monster in strange clothing appeared. "Now for my Golem's effect. You see once per turn my Golem can destroy one monster on the field and I think I'll have him destroy your Mercinary." he explained as Lightning Golems hand fired electricity. (No pun intended)

"Not bad but I'm activating the trap card Effect Rod!" called out Inferno. "You see whenever an opponent activates an effect this trap attaches itself to that card and negates the effects." he explained as a mid sized metal rod attached itself to Jaden's monster. "But here's what makes this card so interesting. It only negates a monsters effect in activation. After you'll be able to activate your monster's effect but now it'll only affect your monsters."

"I see." said Jaden. "Very well then I will place another card facedown and I'll end my turn." he said.

"Alright my draw!" declared Inferno. "And now's when the fun really starts. You see while my Succubus can't do anything the turn she was summoned. She can only become activate the turn after the turn she was summoned and since it was in your turn her restraints are released, so to speak." he explained. "But before anything I need to know something. I can kind of understand why you'd feel like an outcast after what had happened but dude."

"How could you possibly understand?" yelled Jaden. "To know that everyone blames you for things out of your control. To know that they'll never accept what you are?"

"Oh you think so?" asked Inferno. "How about living with the knowledge that you family was slaughtered because of what you are?" Inferno yelled back. "When I was only a week old I was kidnapped and made in to some fucking demon's little project! I was there for a year until someone rescued me. Then four years later I was living happily until I was sent to a sleep over. Next day my house was fucking destroyed with no survivors. I've lived for eleven years with the knowledge that my parents died because of me and I've never forgiven myself. You think you know what it's like to feel like a freak? How about knowing that those you cared for died because you were turned into one?" he yelled as some marks began glowing throughout his body.

"Interesting." said Jaden. Inferno then took a deep breath.

"Has he really been through such hardships?" asked Rider.

"Yes he has." said Laura. "Makes you wonder how he can be so happy, doesn't it."

"Indeed." said Alisa.

"Look man. I've been through way more shit that you can imagine and I haven't let it get to me." said Inferno. "You helped when you told me how you had overcome the darkness in you. When you told me how you traveled to another alternate plane where you went with Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Atticus, Hassleberry, Axel, Jim, Zane, and Aster. About how you saw your friends fall before your eyes and how the Supreme King took over." he explained. "You said that Jim tried dueling you to free you but was unable to free you because of the darkness was too strong. I wasn't until Axel dueled you that they were able to free you but then Adrian challenged you. However Aster took over when he gained the power of Exodia. In the end however he we unable to." he said looking down. "Then Zane took on Jesse who was possessed by Yubel. However he was also defeated. Afterwards you went on to duel Yubel and it was then, you said, that you realized that she had been corrupted. That she was trying to protect you. And it was then that you fused your soul with hers. It was then your true power was released."

"Do you really think I'll fall for such a stupid lie?" asked Jaden. "Just make your move."

"Fine." said Inferno looking at his hand. "I start by having My Succubus attack Lightning Golem. Attack with Soul Fire Blade!" Upon command Inferno's monster formed a blade made of fire on her left arm which then slashed at Lightning Golem. However Jaden's monster wasn't destroyed.

"Looks like your monster can't get the job done." said Jaden.

"You'd think so but that's not the case. You see when my Succubus battle a monster in attack mode if her ATK points are higher than your monster's ATK points you monster isn't destroyed. Instead it loses half it's ATK points and is switched to defense mode." replied Inferno as Jaden's monster fell to one knee. (Jaden 3700, Inferno 4500) "Now Merc Magician Girl attack Inferno Wing with Rock n Roll blast attack!" At that Merc Magician Girl smiled as she spun her pistols before aiming and firing several shots at Inferno wing causing her to be destroyed. (Jaden 2500, Inferno 8500) "Now I Magma Dragon destroy his Edge with Volcanic Nova!" Upon command his dragon fire a large blast which hit Malicious Edge. (Jaden 2400, Inferno 4400)

"Not bad but Vicious Claw keep Malicious Edge from being destroy and it returns to my hand." said Jaden. "Plus I get to destroy a monster you control and you'll be hit with 600 points of damage so I think I'll destroy your Magician Girl." he said pointing at her which caused an explosion. (Jaden 2400, Inferno 3800) Within a few seconds the smoke cleared to reveal Merc Magician Girl still on the field but Magma Dragon gone.

"What happened?" asked Jaden in shock.

"Well Merc Magician Girl can't be destroyed by card effects. As for my dragon. When he attacks a monster in attack mode and deals damage I take the same damage you two. Then my dragon returns to my extra deck." explained Inferno. "But not before leaving a little something behind." he said as a small fire ball appeared in his dragon's place which turned into a demonic looking fire gauntlet which then attached itself to Merg Magician Girl's right hand.

"So what is that?" asked Jaden.

"When my Dragon returns into my extra deck via it's own effect then it brings out one of the five pieces of a special armor." explained Inferno. "This part is known as Gauntlet of the Storm and it allows my monster to become a Wind monster. It also gains an effect but more about that later."

"Fine." said Jaden.

"Now I play a single card face down and thus ends my turn."

"Very well." said Jaden drawing. "I'll start with my Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." he said drawing. "Now I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production. With this I can now return two monsters from my graveyard to my hand." he explained as two of his monster were added to his hand.

"I activate a trap." said Inferno. "The trap Cosmic Balance. With this because you added cards from your graveyard to your hand I can send the same number of card from my deck to my graveyard and this turn you can't enter your battle phase." he said sliding two cards from his deck to his graveyard. "Then I can place another card face down from my deck while one of your own gets set from your graveyard." he said as a card appeared on each side of the field.

"Fool! I activate Dark Fusion once more!" he said as the card that was face down in front of Jaden arose. "And with it I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Burstinatrix to summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper (Level 6, Fire, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 2000/2500)." he said as a woman in large red armor appeared. At that Inferno narrowed his eyes. "I end my turn."

"My draw." said Inferno. "I start by activating the spell card A Spell From Beyond. Thanks to this spell I can activate a spell from my graveyard." he explained as the card duplicate a card. "Now I use it to trigger the effect of my Dark Matrix in order to have my Succubus to evolve once more." he explained as his duel disk began glowing in red as did his monster. Then the light began to die down. "Thanks to this I summon out Galactic Hero Dark Rose (Level 9, Fire, Fairy/Effect, 3300/1700)." he said as the light vanished revealing a girl in a red dress with autumn leaf like wings that were red as well along with red boots. Then two rings of fire formed. One around Inferno and one around Jaden.

"What's going on?" asked Jaden.

"When Dark Rose is summon out until the start of my next turn neither one of us can declare an attack." explained Inferno. "I end my turn."

"Alright my draw then!" declared Jaden. "And now Infernal Sniper's effect activates. You see during my standby phase Infernal Sniper can hit you with 1000 points of damage." ( Jaden 2400, Shawn 2800) "Now I activate the spell Dark Destroyer." he said as the card appeared before him. "Thanks to this if you take effect damage this spell deals you the same amount damage you already took." he explained as the card shot a blast of energy at Inferno. (Jaden 2400, Shawn 1800) "That ends my turn."

"Alright my draw then." said Inferno as the two rings of fire vanished. At this point something strange was happening in Inferno's mind. Although he was trying to focus he felt like something was calling to him.

"Something's wrong." said Rider.

"What do you mean?" asked Laura.

"Up until his last turn he was able to focus on the duel but I sense something in his mind. Something's wrong but I can't tell what."

"Alright now let's see." said Inferno looking at his cards. 'Come on! Focus!'

'...ello?' he heard.

'Alright focus.' he thought to himself as he looked at him hands.

"Are you okay?" asked Merc Magician Girl as she and Dark Rose turned to him.

"I don't know." replied Inferno. "I think I'm hallucinating again."

"No you're not." said Dark Rose. "I was hearing them too."

"What is that?" asked Inferno.

"If I had to guess I'd say it sounds like fallen spirits." replied Dark Rose.

"Fallen spirits?" asked Inferno.

"Sometimes when there's a duel spirit that was destroyed remnants remain." explained Merc Magician Girl. "But there usually isn't much to be done." she said sadly.

"Maybe not normally but remember that I'm not exactly normal and that I know how to focus my magic circuits more than most."

"Quit stalling." yelled out Jaden.

"Well whatever's going on I better focus." Inferno said to himself. "Alright I'll start by activating..." he began before his head began to spin. 'Oh man.'

'Just focus.' he heard a voice say in his mind.

"Aunt Jean?" he asked out loud.

"Jean?" asked Laura.

"Who?" asked Rider.

"Jean Grey." replied Alisa. "When Wolverine rescued Shawn many years ago he was taken to the X Mansion where they took care of him until they found his parents. Due to this he thinks of most of them as family hence why he refers to them as either Aunt or Uncle." she explained.

"I see." said Rider.

"He also has a connection to her because both of them have a Phoenix infused into them." added Laura.

'I can sense what is happening to you.'

'Really?' thought back Inferno. 'Then what is it?'

'Someone or something's trying get into get to you.'

'So is that good or bad?'

'Hard to say. You're just gonna have to listen and focus on whoever or whatever is trying to get to you.'

"Alright I'll play a card facedown and end my turn." he said. "Now I call it a turn."

"Then I draw and you know what that means." said Jaden as Infernal Sniper aimed at Inferno.

Back at school it was lunch and Shiro was eating with Saber and Issei, whom had asked Shiro to check on the air conditioner again. While Issei was gone to get Shiro's tools Saber suddenly began sweating and seeing something.

Shiro noticed and went up to her.

"Hey Saber are you okay?"

"I do not know." replied Saber. "It feels as though I'm seeing through someone else's eyes." It was then she felt a strange burning on her left hand. She looked and looked at the scar on the back of her hand trying to remember where she had gotten it. It was then she saw as though a light went straight for her.

"I…..at….from…grave…." she heard.

"Let's go to the nurse's office." suggested Shiro.

Back with the others.

"I activate the effect of Effect Rod from the graveyard." said Inferno. "Because it was destroyed along with your monster I can minimize any damage I take during one turn by the original ATK points of the monster it was attached to." he explained as the rod appeared absorbing the blast.

"Fine then I'll place a card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"Then I draw!" declared Inferno. "Alright let's see." he said closing his eyes. "Focus on phoenix." he said. Jaden looked at him wondering what was going on and became surprised when he saw several lines which looked like circuits glowing throughout his body. This caused a phoenix made of fire to glowing around him. Then he opened his eyes revealing his eyes glowing returning to normal only a few seconds after. "I hear you." he said.

"Hear who?" asked Alisa confused. At that they saw three lights which hit together above Inferno and Jaden.

"What is that?" asked Jaden as Inferno raised his glowing duel disk into the air. This caused the three lights to hit his deck causing it to glow lightly. After everyone looked towards Inferno whose magic circuits were glowing lightly but vanishing.

"I start by activating the spell Galaxy Draw!" declared Shawn. "Now I discard a Galactic Hero monster and if it's a level four or below I can draw cards equal to the monster's level but if it's higher I only draw two cards." he said sliding a card to his graveyard before drawing three cards. When he did his eyes widened at seeing the cards. "Now I activate De-Fusion to separate Merc Magician Girl." he said as his monster split into Dark Magician Girl and Yohei with the gauntlet going to Dark Magician Girl. "Now I summon out something that's even new to me." he said with a smile.

"What?" asked Jaden.

"I summon Galactic Hero Saphire Pegasus Knight (Level 4, Wind, Warrior/Effect, 1800/1200)." Inferno called out as a warrior in a white armor that had white wings and a sapphire sword appeared. "And thanks to that I can activate my knight's effect allowing me to place one of my Knights in my spell and trap zone." he said sliding a card which caused an orange cube to appear.

"Let's do this." said the knight.

"Next I activate the spell Advanced Tribute. This allows me to tribute summon using the monsters in my hand."

"You can't. You've already summoned for this turn." said Jaden.

"Sorry but when Galaxy Draw is used then that turn I'm allowed summon a second time so I sacrifice two monsters in my hand…" he said sliding the cards into his graveyard. "…and I summon forth Galactic Legend Joan!" he called out as the female knight appeared. "Now with her out all Galactic Hero monsters on my side gain 500 ATK points and because Dark Magician Girl was brought out after being separated from a Galactic Hero she can be treated as one now." he explained "Now I'm playing the small Power Barrier. You see because I have a Knight in my spell and trap zone I can sacrifice it in order to keep you from activating you monsters ability next turn." he explained. "Now I end my turn."

"Very well then I'll place a card face down and I'll have my Sniper attack you're Yohei!" said Jaden as his monster fired at Yohei destroying it. (Jaden 2400, Inferno 1200) "What's this?"

"If Yohei is destroyed by battle I take double the damage I'd normally take." explained Inferno.

"I see. Well then I'll end my turn." said Jaden.

"Alright now I can activate the second effect of my Power Barrier." said Inferno.

"And what might that be?"

"When Power Barrier is active with three or more monsters on the field I can have the ATK points of all my monster go to 0 so that one can gain all that power." Inferno explained as all the ATK points of his monsters went to his Dark Magician Girl. "So Dark Magician Girl end this duel with Dark Cosmic Blast!"

"This isn't possible." said Jaden.

"Not impossible. Merely improbable." said Inferno. (Jaden 0, Shawn 1400) "Alright now do it!"

"Alright." said Dark Magician Girl as her eyes began glowing green before causing a bright flash. After they found themselves back in the dessert.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Laura.

"In that last attack Mana used a spell to erase their memories of us and bring us back out here." replied Inferno as Dark Magician Girl landed next to him along with the other monsters who then vanished.

"Shawn standby by for return."

"What?" asked Inferno as the four of them were suddenly sucked back and lost conciousness.


	9. Backlash Part 1: Earth and Love Revealed

Fate/Alternate War

Disclaimer

I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds/GX, Tekken, Marvel, or most of the concepts of this fic.

Chapter 9 Backlash: Part 1: Earth and Love revealed

"How are they?" asked Alisa as a man entered the room where Laura, Shawn, and Rider lay in beds.

"They're all fine." said the man. "But I think they might be dizzy when they awaken."

"Don't be so sure." they heard a Shawn say. Both turned and saw Shawn's bed but he wasn't there. The two went to the side of the bed and saw him face down on the floor. "Can someone help me?"

"Well it seems Shawn's perfectly fine." said the man.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence doc." said Shawn cracking his neck as he got up.

"So what happened with what we were supposed to retrieve?" asked Alisa.

"You remember those lights that hit my deck at the end of the duel?" asked Shawn. Alisa nodded. "Well what I'm assuming is that we were supposed to retrieve were those spirits." he said pulling out his deck.

"Guess I got here a little late then." said a voice. They turned and saw what looked like the Jaden they'd met before only a few years older and wore a longer red jacket and had a turtleneck on.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." said Shawn with a smile.

"How're you feeling kid?" asked Jaden.

"Been better."

"Good to hear." said another voice. This one a woman's. Shawn turned to see a woman with pale skin, short dark brown hair that goes to her neck, a pair of small, blue-beaded earrings and an electronic crown-like device on her head, purple sleeveless leather trench coat with white and gold outlines over a black turtleneck, dark navy blue jeans with a gold snake belt, and black heeled sandals and bichromatic eyes that were one eye blue and the other dark orange.

"Glad to be back Circe-san." he said as Rider and Laura awakened.

"What happened?" asked Laura.

"I think we crossed over a little hard and got knocked out." replied Shawn.

"So did we accomplish the mission?" asked Laura.

"I think so." said Shawn going up to her and laying some of his cards on a table. The cards were Elemental Hero Neos Galaxy which had Neos but with NG on his chest and his body had a rainbow aura around him that had the shape of a bird behind him. Next to it was Neo Spacian G Air Hummingbird, Neo Spacian G Flare Scarab, Neo Spacian G Glow Moss, Neo Spacian G Aqua Dolphin, and Neo Spacian G Grand Mole. There was also Galactic Hero Sapphire Pegasus Knight, Galactic Hero Topaz Tiger Knight, Galactic Hero Amethyst Cat Knight, Galactic Hero Emerald Tortoise Knight, Galactic Hero Cobalt Eagle Knight, Galactic Hero Amber Mammoth Knight, Galactic Hero Ruby Carbuncle Knight, and Galactic Hero Diamond Hare Knight. Jaden looked at the cards and noticed something.

"That's weird."

"What is?" asked Shawn.

"Well it looks like the Crystal Beast evolved through you but there's only seven of them." replied Jaden taking the Diamond Hare Knight card. "This one's new."

"Must have been from the impact of energy." said Shawn. "But I think Aster should take these." he said handing Jaden another set of cards. These were all Destiny Hero cards that had a G after Hero.

"Not yet." said Jaden. "If what I heard is true for now they should stay with you."

"What did you hear?" asked Shawn.

"Just that you dueled a version of me that turned evil after absorbing Yubel's powers." replied Jaden.

"Sounds about right." said Shawn. "Anyway we better get home." he said turning to Laura. "You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna be heading back to the X Mansion." replied Laura.

"Alright. Hey tell everyone I said Hi."

"Alright. See you." said Laura as Shawn, Rider, and Alisa left.

After they got home they saw Kimiko sitting on the couch.

"Hey we're home."

"Welcome back." said Xiao.

"So where are the others?" asked Shawn.

"They had a sudden mission come up and had to leave." said Kimiko.

"Oh. Well how was your day?" Shawn asked Kimiko.

"Not bad but I haven't been able to find out about who has the switch."

"So what is so bad about these switches?" asked Rider.

"The switches hold the powers of the stars but when used by humans turn into monsters called Zodiart which cause them to be over taken which in turn causes them to become rampant." explained Kimiko. "So far there's only two who have been able to stop the Zodiarts. Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Meteor."

"I see." said Rider.

"Well in any case I wanna gonna check my email." said Shawn grabbing something from under the couch. When he pulled it out they saw it was a red laptop. "Let's see what's new." he said opening a message. When he read it he smiled slightly.

"Who's it from?" asked Kimiko.

"My younger sister." replied Shawn.

"You have a sister?" asked Xiao.

"I was not aware you had a younger sister." said Alisa.

"We're not biologically related." said Shawn with a smile. "She's my younger adopted sister. I saved her when her parents were attacked and then I sort of adopted her as my sister. However she wanted me to teach her my trade but I could only teach her basic hand to hand combat as well as some basics of knife fighting and a little use of fire arms."

"You did WHAT?" yelled out Xiao.

"But since I couldn't teach her other things I told her of a secret academy and she wanted to go so she's been going there for about six years or so and it seems she's graduating early." continued Shawn. "It won't be long for her to return."

"I see." said Alisa. "So it seems she is quite smart."

"Not really. She's just a very diligent." replied Shawn with a smile. "Honestly I can't wait for her to come back. I always miss the squirt when she's away at school."

"So how long will it be until she returns?" asked Rider.

"Tomorrow." replied Shawn. "And now that I remember there's someone I need to call."

"Who?" asked Kimiko.

"An old friend." said Shawn.

"You don't mean…?" began Kimiko.

"That's right." said Shawn.

"But how did you find her?" asked Kimiko.

"Well I came across this." said Shawn tossing Kimiko a magazine that had a dark blond haired girl with green eyes who wore a white blouse.

"Are you sure this is her?" asked Kimiko. Xiao got curious and went towards the magazine.

"Hey isn't that the pre-teen idol Monica Sakura?" asked Xiao.

"That's right." said Kimiko.

"She's also one of us." said Shawn.

"How do you know?" asked Alisa.

"Her eyes." said Shawn. "Our eyes reflect our powers." he explained. "And for now it'll be best if we meet with her."

"And how might we do that?" asked Kimiko.

"Did you forget that we, or at least I'm under unofficial employ of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate?" asked Shawn pulling out his cell before dialing and calling. "Hey Colonel I need to meet up with someone here."

"And who might that be?" asked Nick.

"Monica Sakura." said Shawn.

"What for?" asked Nick.

"For now just a theory. Can you make it happen?" replied Shawn.

"Alright. We'll set it for about an hour." said Nick.

"Thanks. You have my signal." said Shawn hanging up. "Well we've got a meeting in about an hour."

"Wow. They're fast, aren't they?" asked Avenger.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has access to everyone piece of information on the face on the planet so that's putting it lightly." said Shawn. "In any case if Monica is one of us there may be an issue."

"What?" asked Rider.

"She lives a pretty far ways from here and the whole smart kid transferred thing wouldn't really work because she's got photo shoots along with the TV drama she's in." explained Shawn.

"That's true." said Kimiko. "So does the great leader have any ideas?" she asked semi sarcastically.

"Funny you should mention that." said Shawn with a smile. "A few months ago I had a thought. What if we can't stay together and so I made these." he said pulling out a briefcase from under a table. When he opened it there were several eleven digitals watches. They were red, blue, green, yellow, silver, navy blue, white, black, pink, dark red, and purple. "I made these to use until I can finish the teleport program." he explained taking the green watch. Not long after Shawn's phone started going off. When he opened it a holographic map appeared with a red dot blinking.

"Alright. Rider go civilian." Rider nodded and her clothes changed.

"So you wanna come too?" he asked Kimiko. "After all you two are like sisters."

"Yeah why not." replied Kimiko. "Avenger." Avenger nodded and his clothes began glowing. After he wore some jeans and a white dress shirt.  
>"How about you two?" asked Shawn.<p>

"I think I'll just stay." said Xiao.

"I as well." said Alisa.

"Alright." said Shawn. "Oh and before I forget don't eat the brownies in the container that sealed in the kitchen. They're uh..."Special Brownies"."

"Alright. And why do you have them?" asked Xiao.

"There's a neighbor lady who brings them but she gets so baked she doesn't know if she brings regular ones or not so I run a quick test on them. If they're regular I'll put them in the fridge. Otherwise they go in the black container." replied Shawn. "Anyway let's go." Kimiko nodded and they left. Not long after they were across the street from a café where they saw Monica sitting. From there the four approached.

"Monica Sakura?" asked Shawn.

"Yes." replied Monica looking at them.

"So it's you guys." said Monica with a smile. "It's been a while."

"It sure has." said Kimiko.

"So you're an actress now, eh?" asked Shawn.

"Yes and I'm working very hard." replied Monica as the four sat with her.

"I can imagine. Especially if you're a middle schooler with a career." said Shawn.

"So are you the one who they have been looking for?" asked Rider. Monica simply smiled and put held her hand out on the table. This caused a small rock to float on to it before it changed and became a little bigger. Then it landed on her hand and she closed her hand. When she opened it the rock was gone.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Monica. Rider nodded. "So I'm guessing if you had me called in by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. it must be important."

"I can't give you the details now but there's something big going down and we'll need all nine of us." Shawn said handing Monica the watch.

"And this?" asked Monica.

"A temporary teleportation device." replied Shawn. "In any case if you ever need a hand at home hit the green button on the lower part of the watch and it'll send a signal to the rest of us."

"Understood." said Monica. "So what about the others?"

"We think we might've found Angel. Titan's rediscovering hismself and the others sent me message a few days ago saying they'd be coming here as soon as they can. The only one we haven't heard from is Teki."

"I actually had a talk with her." said Monica.

"When?" asked Shawn.

"Last night. She came into my dream and said she'd be appearing soon." replied Monica.

"Well that's all nine of us." said Kimiko as a waitress approached them.

"Would you like to order?" she asked.

"I'll just have an expresso." said Shawn.

"Same here." said Kimiko.

"And you?" the waitress asked the servants who were uncertain of what to order.

"Make it four expressos." said Shawn.

"Alright." she said leaving.

"Perhaps we should take something back to Xiao and Alisa." said Rider.  
>"Xiao doesn't like coffee and Alisa's...well she's a kind of android so she doesn't care for it either." said Shawn.<p>

"So I heard you were in the last King of the Iron Fist tournament." said Monica. "How was it?"

"I made to round four and then I got my ass handed to me by Kazuya Mishima." replied Shawn. "That dude's not only got skills. He's got a lot more power than I would've imagined."

"No joke." said Kimiko as the waitress returned with four expressos and left. Rider and Avenger looked at their drinks.

"Just be careful. It's hot." said Shawn before drinking his.

"Doesn't that burn?" asked Avenger.

"I'm half fire, remember?" asked Shawn.

Not too far from where they were Illya was walking when her head started hurting forcing her to lean on a wall. It was then a strange humanoid unicorn creature appeared in front of her.

"Wh-what are you?" asked Illya.

"Your doom." said the creature. It was about to strike her when Illya's body began glowing in pink forcing it to cover it's eyes. When the light died down Illya stood there but with pink hair and eyes and was wearing a pink t-shirt, pink shorts, a pink vest that had a heart on the left side and a swan on the back, a sword on her back, and pink fingerless gloves.

"It's been a while since I've been able to come out." said Illya. "Now then why don't you leave before I'm force to break your heart?"

"Big words for a little girl." said the creature as it tried to attack her which Teki dodged like nothing.

"Nice try." said Illya as she kept dodging. Eventually she wound up near the café. When people saw the creature they began to panic and run. The five sitting together turned and saw Illya dodging hit after hit.

"Is that Teki?" asked Monica.

"It would seem so." said Shawn. "We better go help her."

"Good idea." said Kimiko.

"Rider stay here." said Shawn.

"You too Avenger." said Kimiko.

"But we have to..." began Rider.

"Remember that above all else you have to stay conceiled so as not to alert civilians about the you know what." said Shawn. Rider then nodded.

"Don't worry about them." said Avenger as the three ran into an alleyway. After they began to glow and Shawn became Inferno while Kimiko became Electrix. Monica on the other hand now had long black hair, bright green eyes, a green shirt under a vest that had a rhino on the back and a rock on the left side, green fingerless gloves, green pants, a sword at her side, and a spiked bracelet on her left wrist. "Alright now let's go have some fun."

"Well spoken." said Inferno as the three went to face the creature. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Illya/Teki turned and smiled when she saw the three before stepping on its face to jump back allowing her to land near the other three.

"About time." she said.

"When did you awaken?" asked Inferno.

"I haven't yet." replied Teki. "My other side still has no idea of what we are so for now I'm just Teki." she explained.

"Well on the plus side we found the Zodiart that's been in school." said Electrix. "Unfortunetly I don't think he's in control of himself."

"I'm not so sure about that." said Teki.

"Why's that?" asked Kimiko.

"I think whoever's using that thing isn't in control. The monster's controlling its user. It's kinda like me." said Teki.

"Then let's see if we can save whoever's being used." said Inferno as the four drew their swords. "The eternal flames of rebirth! The Phoenix Inferno!"

"The shocking speed of the skies! The Cheetah Electrix!"

"The rampant force of the earth! The Rhino Terra!" called out Monica.

"The eternal guardian of love! The Lovely Swan Tekisei!" After that the four charged. The unicorn Zodiart then held out it's hand causing it's horn to become a sword. The group began slashing but were parried by the Zodiart. That was until Inferno was able to lock on him with this own sword. He then drew one of his pistols from under his vest and fired several shots at him. Immedietly after Electrix charged her sword with electricity and slashed at it. Then Terra held out her hand causing several stone to surround her before the became crystal with the sharp ends aimed at the Zodiart and fired them. When they hit the Zodiart was thrown back. Then Teki held out her sword causing it to glow in pink. "Heart break slash!" she called out as she slashed the shape of a heart in front of her before slashing three more times. The attack hit and threw the Zodiart back.

"Sorry but I can't fall here. I've got importan things to do." said the Zodiart before the ground in front of it exploded. When the smoke was gone so was it.

"Damn. He got away." said Electrix as she, Terra, and Inferno returned to normal.

"It's for the best." said Shawn.

"How do you figure?" asked Kimiko.

"If we'd taken it down we would've killed the user and it seems whoever it's using is innocent in all of this so they wouldn't deserve it." said Shawn.

"Well I'd love to stay and catch up but I've gotta go. I'm about to change back and it wouldn't be fun if you found out who I am so soon." said Teki before leaving.  
>"So what now?" asked Monica.<p>

"Well as best as I can figure there's only two people who could save the user." said Shawn.

"So how do you plan to contacting the Kamen Rider club?" asked Kimiko.

"If I can hack the school's database you don't think I can hack the signal the club uses to communicate?" asked Shawn. "In any case we should go back to the lab to analyze the data we've got. Maybe we can spot some weakness."

"I should be heading back." said Monica.

"Alright then." said Shawn "Don't forget that if you ever need us just press the button."

"Got it." said Monica before leaving.

"Let's head back." said Shawn as they were joined by Avenger and Rider.  
>In another town<p>

Monica went into her house.

"I'm back." said Monica.

"Welcome back Onee-chan." said a girl who was in a school uniform that had a brown jacket and a plaid green skirt but had brown hair with bangs that went a little past her shoulders.

"How was your day Akari?" asked Monica.

"It was great." said Akari as a small bunny with ruby red eyes went next to Akari.

"Hi there Ruby-chan." said Monica with a smile.

* * *

><p>Author's note Alright to start off I'm sorry I took so long to finish this but I've had a bit of writer's block in regards to this story. If anything that's confusing feel free to ask in either a review or in a PM.<p> 


End file.
